For The Love Of Beth, Part One
by Whistler Nights
Summary: Rachel is a senior with a brilliant future ahead of her. Shelby dies but not before naming Rachel as Beth's guardian. Can Rachel give up her dreams to raise the child that Quinn didn't want? Finn asks Rachel to marry him and let him adopt Beth.
1. Chapter 1

**For The Love of Beth**

(I do not own Glee or any of the Characters.)

**A New Story**

August 2011 and a school year was beginning. For Finn, Rachel, and most of the Glee Club this would be their last new school year at McKinley High School. Everyone in the original group was a senior. Mr. Schue was already dreading letting this group go when they would graduate the following spring.

Finn and Rachel had gotten back together over the summer, but it wasn't as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as friends. The two had actually been invited to Beth's first birthday party by Shelby. Rachel really hadn't wanted to go, but she didn't want the little girl to have her first birthday with none of the invited guests bothering to attend. Quinn and Puck were "conveniently" doing other things. She didn't know that Finn had been invited until he showed up at the party with a gift for the little one year old girl.

"Hi," Rachel said as she opened Shelby's front door for him. "I didn't know that you'd be here."

"I didn't know that you would be here either. If I had known that you were coming I would have asked you to help me buy a gift. I didn't have a clue so I bought her a football," Finn said proudly of his gift and his wrapping skills.

Rachel had to laugh softly when she looked at the gift that Finn was holding. He had wrapped the football with a sheet of birthday wrapping paper and a mile of cellophane tape. It was in the exact shape of the football that was inside.

"I would have never guessed what's inside," Rachel giggled trying not to hurt Finn's feelings. After all he had meant well.

"Rachel, I have missed hearing you laugh," Finn said taking a strand of Rachel's loose hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"And I have missed you fixing my hair," Rachel said in all sincerity. "I have missed my best friend."

Other people and acquaintances showed up for Beth's party, but Finn and Rachel spent most of the party side by side as if nothing had ever happened.

As the party ended Finn asked Rachel if she would like to go on a picnic with him. No strings attached just as friends.

So they started their summer not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as friends, best friends.

They had agreed that before they could jump back into a relationship, they had to figure out what went wrong and why they had broken up so many times in the past. Not many couples fall apart that many times and then make their way back to each other for another try.

Rachel wanted Finn to make her understand why he could forgive Quinn's sins so easily but not hers. Why he had gone back to Quinn in the first place?

And Finn believed that if you truly loved someone you would do everything in your power to protect them. Why did she hurt him so badly on purpose if she loved him? He also needed to know why she turned to Puck of all people.

Laying their cards on the table, everything was finally out in the open and forgiven. They also discussed the future. Rachel knew that they would most likely be separated when she went off the college in a different state. She had applied to several music schools, but her first choice was Juilliard in New York. Could they handle the four years of separation? What were Finn's plans for after high school graduation? Her life long dream was a career on Broadway. Could they mesh her dreams and his dreams together?

On those long summer afternoons they discussed just about everything. They even talked over the possibility of a life together after college. Everything from marriage, to children, to finances, to a family dog came up at one point or another. Finn wanted to have three kids some day. She wanted two. A golden retriever and a white toy poodle were definitely on each other's wish list.

Finn had also encouraged her to confront Shelby with the questions that haunted her. Rachel wanted to know why Shelby had sought her out only to walk away and then to adopt an infant in her rightful place. Was she not good enough? Was she not what Shelby was looking for in a daughter?

With Finn's support she made peace with her mother over the summer. Shelby explained that when she met Rachel, she was a grown woman on the brink of an amazing life. Rachel no longer needed anything that she had to offer. Seeing Rachel, she realized everything that she had missed. and Beth was her second chance. A chance for atonement.

When school opened that fall day, Finn and Rachel were Finchel once again. This year was one last try to make it work; it was make it or break it time.

Quinn gave the two her usual smirk when they enter the choir room on the first day of school. She had expected the two of them to be all over each other, but it looked like a replay of the first day of their junior year. No out and out PDA's just hand holding and one peck when they thought no one was looking.

"So are you two on or off?" Quinn asked dryly. I thought by this time you would be married, divorced, and remarried.

"Quinn, please back off. We've had a great summer and all of your drama is getting old," Finn glared at the blond.

"I was just wondering since you dropped me for her, how long it would take before you were begging me to take you back. I'm surprised that you've made it this long," Quinn volleyed back with an icy stare.

"Quinn, I'm trying to be a gentleman, but do you know what I think your problem is? I think you're bi-polar! That would explain all of your mood swings and your ups and downs. I would like to think that there's a reason for all the things that you do. There IS help out there for bi-polar."

"Finn Hudson! How dare you diagnose me! Are you a doctor now or something?" Quinn snapped at her ex-ex boyfriend.

Quinn knew in her heart that Finn was probably right. She had seen her dad go from joy to someone that she didn't recognize in a split second. Her mother had spent her life being the dutiful wife trying to keep her husband happy and shielding her daughters from his downward mood swings.

Mr. Schue welcomed them back for their final year and pointed out the new trophy cases that had been built in the choir room over the summer. New Directions was filling them up faster than they could be built. Their group had grown in numbers over the last two years. After last year's wins, it was cool to be in Glee Club.

The year was underway. The football team was off to a good start with an undefeated season so far. The seniors were busy filling out college applications and making plans for the upcoming McKinley Homecoming Dance after Friday night's football game. They were playing Carmel High School and Rachel fully expected Shelby to attend the game.

Over the summer Rachel had made some extra money babysitting Beth for Shelby. Shelby hadn't intended for Rachel be her go-to babysitter, but Rachel and Finn were Beth's favorite sitters. They both adored the little girl and were becoming attached to her, especially Finn. Beth called them Finn and Ray-Ray. Burt and Kurt were the same- Urt. Blaine was Bain and Carole was K-Roll. It pleased Finn to no end that his was the only name that the toddler could pronounce.

Shelby came to homecoming to watch the football game with Beth, but it was difficult to decide which side to sit on. She sat on Carmel's side for the first half, and McKinley's side for the second half. Burt teased her that she swapped sides because Carmel was getting its ass kicked. Really she wanted to see Rachel in her evening gown. Rachel had been nominated to the homecoming court. Her acceptance to Juilliard had been front page news in Lima. That had upped her creds at McKinley tremendously.

Finn was Rachel's escort for the homecoming court so he didn't go to the locker room with his team at half time. He stood there in his mud and grass stained uniform looking down at his petite date. His shoulder pads made her look even smaller as she hooked her arm in his. She was smiling her million dollar smile in a dazzling red strapless gown. It had rained off and on that day. Her heels sunk into the soggy football field with every step so Finn was hanging onto her tightly.

Finn's eyes went from her to his family in the stands. Burt and Carole were sitting with Blaine and Kurt on one side and Hiram and Leroy on the other. Shelby had joined then with Beth on her lap.

Quinn had been nominated to the homecoming court as well. She and Sam had begun seeing each other again, and he was her escort. His football uniform was also covered in mud and grass stains when he joined her on the field. Taking his arm Quinn leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Do you see the woman sitting with Rachel and Finn's families? That little girl sitting on the woman's lap is Beth."

Searching the crowd in the grandstands, Sam finally saw the little girl that Quinn was referring to. "Quinn, she looks just like you," Sam said in amazement. "She's so beautiful."

When the crowns were handed out, Sam and Quinn had been named McKinley Homecoming King and Queen. Quinn wanted to go over to the fence and speak to Shelby and Beth, but her desire to move on with her life stopped her.

Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead as he turned to rejoin his team in the locker room. "I'm sorry that we didn't get crowned. Do you still want to go to the homecoming dance afterward?"

"Sure, why not?" Rachel said shaking off the loss. "I didn't come here for plastic crowns; I came to dance with you."

"Then meet me in the field house after the game. I'll shower and change out of this uniform as fast as I can."

"Just get the mud out of your ears," Rachel giggled as she tried to rub the dirt from the side of his head.

Beth was now sixteen months old and Shelby was doing more traveling for the Ohio Show Choir Governing Board. She was one of the favorite judges and was gone at least two weekends a month. With the competitions on the weekend, Rachel was able to keep Beth for her. She really didn't mind because Finn enjoyed being with the happy toddler so much. Hiram, Leroy, Burt, Carole, Blaine, and Kurt also pitched in to help.

Over the last four months, Finn had grown increasing attached to the little girl. She was a distraction from a world that seemed to have no limits for Rachel and only disappointments for Finn. Rachel had been accepted at Juilliard. Kurt was going to FIT in New York paid for with college money that his mother had left him. Quinn was heading to Kent State on a cheerleading scholarship. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste had made an extra effort for Finn. He sent applications to area universities and colleges in hopes of a scholarship. No football school was interested in him. Without an athletic scholarship, his immediate future looked like the local community college, living at home, and working at Burt's garage.

When the homecoming game ended McKinley had won. Rachel waited patiently for Finn to shower and change clothes. When he finally came out, they joined the others in the gym for the dance that was already underway.

They found a dim lit corner in the gym and were slow dancing to the music when Finn whispered in her ear.

"Let's get out of here; I've been dying to get you alone ever since I saw you in that dress."

Rachel whispered back to him, "We can't go to my place. Dad and Daddy went home after the game, and Shelby and Beth went with them. Shelby's flying out to another show choir engagement tonight, and Beth's staying with us this weekend."

"The coast is clear at my house. Kurt and Blaine will be here for hours, and Mom and Burt are helping chaperone this dance," Finn grinned.

The two smiled at each other as they made their way to the gym exit.

At the Hummel/Hudson house Rachel slipped off her muddy heels at the door and made her way to the living room couch.

Finn took Rachel's hair down as she was loosening his tie. Trailing kisses down her neck, he made it to her pulse point when Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Leave it," Finn whispered between kisses.

"It's Daddy," she replied. "It might be important."

"Hi Daddy, I'm over at Finn's house. I'll be home in a little while to help you with Beth."

Finn felt Rachel immediately tense as he listened to the one-sided conversation.

"What? When did this happen? I'm on my way, bye Daddy."

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

Rachel was stunned, "Shelby was flying out of Lima after the game tonight on one of those commuter airplanes. It crashed on take off. She's alive, but they've taken her to St. Rita's Hospital in bad shape."

"I'll get your shoes. Do you want me to take you home to change clothes, or do you want to go straight to the hospital?" Finn asked trying to remain calm.

"Straight to the hospital," was all that Rachel could say.

At the hospital, Rachel and Finn were greeted by Daddy in the chaotic ER waiting room.

"Where's Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Hiram's at home with Beth," Leroy answered. "Shelby's in the back of the ER, but they won't let me go back there because I'm not a relative."

"Well I am," Rachel said looking for a nurse.

Rachel pulled Finn along with her after she was told which cubicle contained her mother. She was glad that she brought Finn with her when she finally found Shelby. Shelby had crush injuries and third degree burns from the chest down.

"Are you Rachel, are you her daughter?" The ER doctor questioned quickly.

Rachel nodded.

"She won't let us give her any pain medication until she speaks to you. I'm glad that you're here. We're afraid that she'll go into shock if we don't treat her soon."

Rachel stepped up to the head of Shelby's bed as Shelby pushed the oxygen mask off of her face with a burnt hand.

"Rachel, if I don't make it, go and see my lawyer Tom Johnson. He has my will, and I've named you as guardian for Beth until she is eighteen. Rachel, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, but please promise me that you'll be there for Beth. I wouldn't entrust her to anyone else but you. Rachel, I love you. I never stopped loving you from the moment you were born."

"You're going to make it, don't talk like that," Rachel pleaded. "Yes, I'll take care of Beth, but you're going to be here for a long time to do that yourself."

The ER doctor looked at Rachel, "We have to put her under now and start working on these burns. I'll be out to talk to you later."

The doctor motioned to the nurse to put Shelby under with an injection into one of her many IV tubes. Shelby's eyes closed and her grip on Rachel's hand loosened.

Finn led the stunned Rachel out to the waiting room where Leroy was waiting.

"Finn, I'll stay here with Rachel if you'll go back to our house and get some clothes for her. I'll call Hiram and let him know that you're coming," Leroy instructed.

"Daddy, would you mind going?" Rachel said to Leroy. "I would really like for Finn to stay with me if neither of you don't mind?"

"Okay darling, will sweats and tennis shoes be okay?"

"Sure," was all Rachel could say as she and Finn sat down on the waiting room couch.

"I don't understand," Rachel said in confusion. "We just saw her two hours ago."

"Let me call my mom," Finn said to Rachel. "She and Burt are probably still at the dance."

Rachel felt like she was going into shock as well.

"Mom, this is Finn, I have some bad news, and I need you and Burt to come over to the ER at St. Rita's…. You already know? Okay, I'll see you in a few."

Finn turned to Rachel, "They already know and are on their way. Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are ending the dance early.

Burt and Carole ran into the ER to find Finn stroking Rachel's hair as she hung onto him tightly.

"I never got to know her," Rachel kept repeating.

"She's going to be fine," Finn said trying to be reassuring.

"What if she isn't? What am I going to do with a baby if she doesn't make it? I'm just a kid myself."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but we haven't gotten there yet. Shelby's going to be okay. Beth's going to grow up happy, and you're going to Juilliard next fall," Finn consoled.

Burt sat down next to Finn and rubbed his shoulder, "I called Kurt on the way over here. He's going to run by the house and bring some clothes for you. I know that you'd like to get out of that monkey suit."

"Thanks Burt, this is probably going to be a long night."

Leroy soon returned with clothes for Rachel. She was still wearing the gown that she had worn to homecoming.

"Dad sends his love," Leroy said to Rachel. "Beth's asleep in her port-a-crib in the guest room."

-/-

Dawn was breaking that Saturday morning in the St Rita's ER waiting room. Rachel had finally fallen asleep on Finn's shoulder. Carole, Burt, Leroy, and Kurt took turns pacing. Blaine had made many trips to the coffee machine for the others. The nursing staff was about to change shifts when the exhausted ER doctor from the night before came to find them.

Finn woke Rachel up and offered her some coffee as the doctor sat down in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said taking Rachel's hand. "We did everything that we could, but your mother died about half an hour ago. We've made her presentable if you'd like some time to say good bye."

Finn thought that his hand would break under Rachel's tight grip. Rachel thanked the doctor before she turned to Leroy and said, "Go home and get Beth, she needs to say good bye too."

The doctor led Rachel and Finn back to where they'd taken Shelby. All of the wires, tubes, and machines were gone. From the neck up she looked like she was sleeping. Finn found Rachel a chair and placed it beside the gurney that Shelby's body was resting on. Rachel's knees gave way as she sat down and then broke into racking sob. Finn stood by her until the sobs waned.

"I've got to get my face straightened up before they get here with Beth," she said to Finn. "Please help me find a towel to wash my face with."

Rachel had composed herself when Carole walked through the door carrying Beth. Rachel took the toddler in her arms and walked over to where Shelby's body was lying.

Beth immediately recognized Shelby and started squealing,

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Rachel cuddled Beth while Finn tired to hold them both up.

"Ssshhh," Rachel cooed to the baby. She held Beth over so she could see their mother better. The baby patted Shelby's face and then turned to Rachel and asked, "Mommy seep?" Rachel nodded and kissed the baby's cheek.

Rachel turned to go with Beth in her arms and Finn by her side. They met Hiram in the hall. He told them to all go home and get some sleep. He would get in touch with Shelby's lawyer and handle all of the details at the moment.

Back at home Rachel handed Beth over to Carole to take care of. Finn rubbed Rachel's hand and finally said, "I was about Beth's age when I lost my dad."

"Did it make it any easier?" Rachel asked numbly.

"No, I don't remember all of the hurt, but I don't remember him either," Finn said stifling a sob. "But Beth has all of us. We're going to take care of her."

After a long silence, Rachel asked Finn, "I love Beth, but what am I going to do with a baby? I'm just eighteen and what about Juilliard? I know that I sound selfish, but I'm not what Beth needs right now."

"Don't under estimate yourself. We're all what she needs right now. She's going to be lost and confused. She needs people that she knows. She needs people who love her."

"But what about Quinn? She's Beth's birthmother. Why didn't Shelby name Quinn as Beth's guardian?" Rachel asked.

"Shelby must have had her reasons. She took the time to write a will. She wouldn't let the doctor give her anything for the pain until she spoke to you first." Finn tried to reason. "You should try to get some sleep, things will be clearer when you get some rest."

Rachel nodded and Finn led her up to her bedroom. Still in her sweats, Finn tucked her in under her pink and white comforter. He turned to go when Rachel asked, "Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

He lay down on top of the comforter beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Soon she was asleep. Finn tried to leave, but Rachel cried and shook in her dreams. After what seemed like forever she settled in a deep sleep, and the two slept until almost evening.

-/-

Until the next chapter, thank you for reading. Whistler Nights


	2. Chapter 2 When Pigs Fly

**When Pigs Fly! Chapter 2**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I apologize if I have taken liberties with the laws of the state of Ohio regarding family law. I have used the laws that pertain to my home state as reference for this chapter. All names in this story are fictitious.)

-/-

It was approaching dusk on that fateful Saturday afternoon. Shelby had only been dead half a day, yet Rachel and Beth's world had been turned upside down. They had both lost a mother that neither one had gotten to know.

Rachel had slept most of the day under Finn's watchful eye. She awoke to two tiny hands patting her face. "Ray-Ray" Beth said as she stood eye level with the edge of Rachel's bed.

When Rachel opened her eyes she was staring into small light green eyes with long lashes. Rachel sat up and pulled Beth onto the bed with her. When she did she noticed that she wasn't alone. Turning she saw Finn yawning.

"I thought that you were going home after I went to sleep, how long have you been here?" Rachel asked Finn who was trying to will himself awake.

"I never left, I've been right here all day," Finn said rubbing his hands through his hair. "You were sleeping so fitfully I didn't want to leave you."

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized. "You had a full school day, played in a football game, and then spent the night at the hospital with me," Rachel said as the memories of the last day and a half came flooding back. "What time is it? What day is it?"

"It's six-thirty in the evening. It's still Saturday," Mercedes told her softly. "You've been asleep almost all day, and we weren't going to bother you with Finn guarding you like a bulldog. He's had his arm locked around you all day. You might want to check the back of your hair; Carole says that he drools in his sleep."

Finn just grinned sheepishly as he pulled Beth into his lap.

"Mommy seep?" the baby asked him with searching eyes. Finn hugged her and kissed the top of her blond head. "Mommy seep," Finn said back to her not knowing what else to say.

"Beth's been looking for you and her mom," Mercedes said. "Carole said that it was okay to bring her in. Rachel, your dads have been on the phone most of the day. When you're fully awake they want you to come down and talk to them. I'll take care of Beth for you."

"Have you been here all day?" Rachel asked Mercedes.

"Yes, but I didn't want to be anywhere else. Tina's here too, and my mom's coming over with some food for dinner," Mercedes said offering some comfort.

Finn and Rachel made their way downstairs and met Hiram and Leroy in their study.

"Hey Darling, how did you sleep?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"Fitfully, I think I had one bad dream after another."

Finn only nodded in agreement.

"Finn, you don't have to be here unless you want too. This is a legal matter involving the custody of Beth," Hiram said to the young man.

"I want to be here for Beth and for Rachel," Finn said now fully awake.

"And we want to be here too, for Rachel, Beth, and our son," Burt said as he and Carole stepped behind Finn.

"Well everyone sit down, and I will explain what Leroy and I learned from Shelby's lawyer today," Hiram said adjusting his glasses and his notes.

"First of all Rachel, Shelby didn't intend to saddle you with a baby before you ever graduated from high school. Here's a personal letter addressed to you from Shelby that was with her will. Tom Johnson has already informed me of the contents. You are eighteen now and, you're of legal age to accept guardianship of Beth."

Hiram continued. "We also have two signed affidavits from the attending doctor and an ER nurse stating that it was Shelby's death bed wish that you be named Beth's guardian. Beth's adoption is complete. Miss Fabray and Mr. Puckerman have no legal claim to her, but either of them or their parents could challenge us in court since it's an open adoption and you're barely eighteen. Now that you have had time to sleep on it, do you have any idea what you want to do?"

Rachel thought hard as she ran her fingers over the sealed letter that Shelby had left for her. "Dad, could I turn Beth's guardianship over to you and Daddy until after I graduate from college?"

"I think that you possibly could, but this is where the law becomes fuzzy. The problem is the state of Ohio doesn't recognize mine and Leroy's marriage. There may be resistance to placing her with a gay couple not only from Quinn's side but from the courts as well. We may also have to prove which one of us in your biological father and approach it from that angle. Are you prepared to do that?"

"No, never," Rachel said shaking her head. "In my mind you're both my parents equally, and I don't think that you want to know either."

"Okay," Hiram said with a long breath. "Since this all happened on the weekend we have a little more time. Tom Johnson is a good and fair lawyer. He had agreed to meet with all of us tomorrow morning to see if we can work something out before the courts and the Departments of Child Welfare and Social Services get involved."

Finn shot up immediately, "What does Social Services have to do with any of this?"

Hiram cleared his throat. "Anyone on Quinn's side could contest this on several counts. Also, the state doesn't recognize our marriage. Beth could be placed in foster care until we get a court date and the court makes the decision.

"Over my dead body!" Finn shouted. "Never in a million years am I going to let that happen."

"Calm down Finn, I'm just preparing you for the worst case scenario. We're going to meet with Quinn, Noah and their parents on Sunday morning at Mr. Johnson's office," Hiram told Finn.

"They aren't going to want her," Finn said sadly. "Even before she was ever born, I was the only one that wanted her."

Rachel looked at Finn like she was being totally left out of the equation.

"That maybe so, but we may get some resistance from both grandmothers. From what Mr. Johnson tells me. Mrs. Fabray wanted Quinn to keep the baby, and Mrs. Puckerman wanted to raise Beth herself," Hiram offered.

"Wait a minute!" Rachel cried. "What about me? What about Juilliard? No one has asked me what I want. Maybe I don't want to be a mother at eighteen."

"Before anyone says anything else, can we all calm down and brainstorm?" Leroy pleaded. "Rachel needs to read the letter from her mother, and we needed to have some answers before we meet with the Fabrays and the Puckermans tomorrow morning."

Everyone agreed to talk again after dinner. Mercedes' mother was bringing a meal over for them.

Rachel picked up the letter from her mother and headed out to the sunroom porch swing.

"Do you want me to come with you, or do you want to be alone?" Finn asked.

"Please come," Rachel said to Finn.

Finn and Rachel settled into swing the sunroom among the summer flowers that had been brought in to be protected from the frost. Rachel read the letter and then handed it to Finn. It read:

My Dearest Rachel,

With all my heart I hope that you never have to read this. I hope to grow old with you and Beth and be the typical Jewish grandmother to my grandchildren. However, my lawyer has suggested that I name a guardian for Beth in the event that something should happen to me. Rachel, you're my only living relative and the only person that I would entrust Beth with.

You're probably asking yourself, Why not Quinn Fabray or Noah Puckerman or their families? The answer is simple. In the time that I have had Beth they have not called or visited her once, even though we do have an open adoption. I would like to give them the benefit of the doubt and believe that one day that will want to know Beth.

On the other hand, you've been there for her. She knows you, and she loves you. I know the woman that you have become, and I want the same for Beth. Hiram and Leroy have done the best job possible raising you. I know that you'll do the same for her. If you need your dad's help, please ask for it. To be two gay guys, you couldn't have had better parents.

I'm so sorry that you know what it's like to feel abandoned. For that reason I know that you won't abandon Beth. You won't inflict the same pain on her that I inflicted on you. Rachel, I'm sorry for everything, but most of all I am sorry that I didn't get to see you grow up. You're a wonderful person, and I couldn't be more proud of you. Please know that you were always in my heart.

With all my love,

Mom

Rachel's body shook with sobs as she handed the letter to Finn. After he read it he took the letter and handed it to Hiram who passed it around to the others.

Rachel was now even more confused. In her heart she had wished that Judy Fabray would want to raise her granddaughter, and Rachel's life could go on to Juilliard uninterrupted. But now she wasn't so sure.

Sunday morning came early. It was clear when everyone assembled at Tom Johnson's office that no one had really slept. Mr. Johnson greeted them all and told them of their options.

He turned to Quinn first and asked her what she wanted to do.

"I feel that I have been down this road before." Quinn answered numbly. "I won't be eighteen until next spring, and I thought that all of this was behind me. I couldn't take care of Beth when she was born, and I can't take care of her now. I know that my mother, Noah, and Mrs. Puckerman have all expressed an interest, but I have asked them to stay out of it. None of us will be contesting the adoption at this point."

Mr. Johnson looked at Judy Fabray, Noah, and Mrs. Puckerman. "Do the three of you concur with Miss Fabray?" They all nodded yes.

"Then the three of you are free to go," Mr. Johnson told them.

Mr. Johnson waited until the three had left before he turned his attention to the others.

"Rachel, what do you want to do?" The lawyer asked.

"I want to keep Beth out of foster care at all costs. I have been accepted at Juilliard in New York as you know. I can't give up on Juilliard so I would like to turn Beth's guardianship over to my dads until after I graduate if that's okay with them and the courts," Rachel said slowly.

Mr. Johnson turned to Hiram and Leroy. "I know that you are both ACLU lawyers and we talked about this yesterday. Simply put, the state doesn't recognize your marriage as being legal. I also see that Rachel was never adopted by the non-biological parent since the biological parent was never determined. If we have to go that route are the three of you willing to undergo DNA tests to find out? Before you answer that let me address two other issues."

"The two of you are a homosexual couple, your marriage isn't considered to be legal in this state. The court may not be willing to assign guardian ship to you based on that. Are you willing to fight that battle in open court?"

"And my third question is, are the two of you willing to take on a toddler? You're both away from home more than 50% of the time with your work schedule now."

Hiram shifted in his chair, "Yes and no," he answered.

"What about you Leroy?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"I have to agree with Hiram. I was looking forward to being a grandparent, not a parent."

By this time Finn was almost livid, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Am I the only one here who will put it all on the line for this little girl? She is only sixteen months old and already she has been kicked to the curb by her parents, abandoned by her grandparents, and left an orphan by the death of her adopted mother. She isn't a puppy that you take to the pound when they become a problem. Pigs will fly before I let her be passed around anymore."

"What are you suggesting?" the lawyer asked Finn.

Finn swallowed hard before he turned to Rachel and asked, "Rachel will you marry me and let me adopt Beth? You can still go to Juilliard and divorce me later if things don't work out."

"I can stay here and work at Burt's shop and go to community college. With your dad's help and Burt and my mom's help, we could make this work."

"I've known for sometime that I want to marry you some day. We'll just be moving it up a few years if you'll have me. Foster care won't be an issue. You and your dads won't have to find out who your biological father is. And their marriage won't be drug through open court and the Lima Times."

Carole was about to step in when Burt stopped her.

Mr. Johnson thought for a minute before he spoke.

"The age for consent for marriage is eighteen for a man and sixteen for a woman in Ohio. Legally we could make it work if all parties are in agreement, but I want everyone involved to take some time to think about this first."

"Marriage is a legally binding contract. It's not like breaking up with your girlfriend. Mr. Hudson, you would have to show that you are employed and you can support an adopted child. It might take some time before the adoption goes through. You would have to show that this is a real marriage. You would have to consummate the marriage, live together as husband and wife, and not get an annulment as soon as the ink on the documents was dry."

Rachel knew that Finn was going to ask what the word consummate meant, so she squeezed his knee to head off the question.

"I think all of you should go home and continue to consider all of the possibilities. We can all meet here again tomorrow morning," Mr. Johnson offered.

Finn and Rachel left the lawyer's office in Finn's old blue truck, while the others followed in Leroy's Lexus.

"What does consummate mean?" Finn finally asked Rachel.

"It's an old term, and I'm surprise that it's still on the books. Originally, when a couple married, the bride was supposed to be a virgin. The marriage was made legit on their wedding night when the bridegroom took the bride's virginity. That's why brides wear white. Back then it was supposed to be a symbol of the bride's virginity and purity," Rachel answered with her head still spinning.

"Oh," Finn said.

After a few moments Finn asked, "You still haven't answered my question. Will you marry me? You know that I want to marry you. We'll just be moving it up a few years."

"I don't know," Rachel said sincerely. "Forty-eight hours ago my biggest decision was should I wear my hair up or down for homecoming. Now I'm looking at being a wife and a mother. Don't get me wrong, I want to be your wife. I had just planned on finishing school first. I feel like this would be ruining your chance for an education too."

"Rachel, I can't ask you to give up on Juilliard. I can stay here and get my core classes out of the way at the community college. After you graduate and make it big on Broadway, Beth and I can join you in New York. I can finish my education then if I haven't already. Here we have Mom and Burt and your dads to help us."

"What if I don't make it big on Broadway?" Rachel asked.

"Bite your tongue. The Broadway producers are going to be fighting over you. But if you don't that's okay too. You'll always be my star," Finn smiled at her.

"Finn this had got to be the most unselfish gesture that anyone has ever made. Let me think about it until after Shelby's funeral. Maybe we can work this out. I promise I will give you an answer after the funeral. How about it if you go home with Burt and Carole and let me spend some time with my dads? I know that your mom is eager to talk to you as well. I'll call you later this afternoon."

"Okay, but I want you to know that I'm as serious as a heart attack about my offer. I want to marry you Rachel Berry."

He kissed her goodbye in the Berry's driveway and headed home with Carole and Burt. They had a lot to talk about.

Shelby's funeral was set for the funeral home chapel on Wednesday afternoon, but had to be moved to the Carmel High School auditorium. Fifteen years worth of Vocal Adrenaline students were pouring into town to say goodbye to their former teacher and mentor.

Wednesday morning Finn was tying his tie for the funeral when Carole and Burt walked up behind him in front of the mirror.

"Son," Carole said to Finn, "We just want you to know how proud we are of the way you have handled the last five days. Not many eighteen year old boys would offer to get married and adopt a baby for the child's sake. Whatever you decide to do, Burt, Kurt and I are behind you."

The Berry's and the Hummel/Hudson's assembled in front of the Carmel auditorium waiting for Shelby's funeral to begin.

Rachel looked into the packed auditorium in awe. "I thought that Beth and I were her only family. From the looks of this crowd she was surely loved by many."

The crowd became quiet when Rachel walked in carrying her mother's ashes. She had her arm linked in Finn's and he was carrying Beth with his other arm. The service was short, but Beth was becoming fussy. Rachel asked Finn to take Beth out.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered back.

Carole reached for Beth and took her out leaving Finn and Rachel holding tightly to one another. When the funeral concluded the family met in the high school's lobby.

"Thanks for taking her out Mom. If you don't mind, I'm going to ride home with Rachel; I don't want her to be alone right now."

"Sure," said Carole kissing her son on the cheek. "Try to be back at the Berry's before six. Mercedes' church is fixing dinner for all of us."

Rachel drove around aimlessly on their way back to Lima. Finn thought that she probably needed to drive, and he was content to just be there for the ride.

A week later, Finn and Rachel were sitting on her sunroom porch swing just enjoying each other's company when Finn finally broke the silence and asked,

"Maybe this isn't the right time to ask, but do you have an answer for me? Will you marry me?"

"Finn, you know that I do want to marry you, but I have a few things that I want to discuss before I agree to anything."

"This is going to be the biggest undertaking of our lives. It's going to be me, you, and Beth, instant family. I've talked it over with my dads and they said that we have their full support. Dad and Daddy are both overwhelmed that you would make such a selfless offer. They said that we could have the upstairs at my house. It has my room and two extra bedrooms and two bathrooms. They've also said that at least one of them would work from home to help with the babysitting."

"Mom and Burt would have liked for us to have waited, but they understand. We have their support as well. And no, this isn't selfless for me. This is what I want to do." Finn nodded.

"Finn, we will be starting off married life as teenagers in high school with an adopted child. What if we want babies of our own some day?"

"Then we'll have babies of our own, but Beth will be ours just as much as any flesh and blood ones." Finn smiled with his lop-sided grin.

"What about the sex?" Rachel asked almost in a whisper. "What if I'm no good at it?"

"Rach, name one thing for me that you're not good at?" Finn asked.

"But you and I both know that I'm still a virgin," she blushed deep red.

Finn smiled back, "Then we will just have to have an old fashion marriage. Didn't you say that the bridegroom was supposed to take the bride's virginity on the night after the wedding? Isn't that what the wedding night is for?"

-/-

Until the next chapter, Thank you for all of the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites and alerts lists. Sincerely, Whistler Nights


	3. Chapter 3 I'll Stand By You

**I'll Stand By You – Chapter 3**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any brand names mentioned in this chapter. Names of people are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

-/-

Finn and Rachel were still slowing swinging back and forth in the porch swing in her sunroom that afternoon. The weather had turned cold and even a few snowflakes were whirling around in the brisk wind.

"So, it that a yes or a no?" Finn asked again. "If you believe in me half as much as I believe in you we can make this work."

"Yes, Finn I'll marry you," Rachel finally answered as she hugged him tightly. "But I want you to know that if the judge doesn't give Beth's guardianship to me, I won't hold you to it."

"But I'm going to hold you to it," Finn smiled pulling back from her embrace. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a small engagement ring in a vintage setting.

"This is the ring that my dad gave to my mom when he asked her to marry him. My mom wanted you to have it. It's small, but it has all of my love, my mom's love, and my dad's love wrapped up in it. They were both eighteen when they were married. They had me at nineteen." Finn smiled at her.

"Finn, it's gorgeous! Are you sure that your mom wants to part with it?" Rachel asked as he slipped it on her finger.

"It was her idea; she said that it was about time that this ring saw the light of day again. She's had it in a box in her bottom drawer along with her first wedding band. My dad's wedding band and his dog tags are still in that box too. He was wearing the dog tags and his wedding band the day he was killed."

"She offered their wedding bands to me too, but I wouldn't take them. His ashes, his dog tags, and their wedding bands are all that she has left of my dad. You and I are going to have new wedding bands, for the start of our new life together."

"Finn, she'll always have him in you. You mom has shown pictures of your dad to me and you look just like him."

"Is that what she means when she says that she can see him when she looks into my eyes?" Finn asked.

"That's exactly what she means," Rachel said as she kissed her fiancé and entwined her ring clad finger with his.

Breaking from the long kiss Finn said, "Rachel, the next four years are going to be hard, but we can make it. My love for you is strong enough to endure four years when we have the rest of our lives together."

"Finn, I think we can make it on your faith alone. It's going to be tough. You're the one who'll be here in Lima with Beth, trying to go to school and work while I'm off in New York at Juilliard. I'm going to graduate as fast as I can."

"I know that this is all so rushed. You've probably been dreaming about your wedding day since you were a little girl. We can do it all over again when you graduate from Juilliard. You can have the dress, and the bridesmaids, and everything that you've ever dreamed about." Finn said trying to reassure her.

"Finn, as long as I have you for my bridegroom, then that's all I need." Rachel said before she kissed him again.

The kiss was turning into a lot of kisses when Hiram and Leroy interrupted them.

"Did she say yes?" Leroy asked. "We've been trying to keep Beth in the kitchen, but the three of us can't wait any longer."

"Yes she said yes," Finn beamed. "We're getting married."

"Oh, Baby," Leroy hugged his daughter, "We're so happy for you, and we're going to do everything we can to help you guys out. The upstairs is all yours. Have you set a date?"

"No, but we're going to over to my house to tell Mom, Burt, Kurt and Blaine the good news. Why don't we all go over there together and get this party started?" Finn said reaching for Beth.

At the Hummel/Hudson house the champagne and the sparking cider were already chilling in the fridge. After all the hugs and the congratulations were passed around, Carole pulled Rachel aside.

"That ring looks so good on your finger," Carole gushed. "I've always wanted a daughter, and now I'm getting the best."

"Carole, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you shared the ring that Finn's father gave to you with me. But more than that thank you for sharing your son with me. You have raised him to be such a wonderful man, and I'll love and cherish him always."

"I know that you will. Chris and I were married when we were eighteen and then Finn came along the following year. It was hard being so young, but we had our families and you do too. You know that Burt and I have your back. We'll take care of Finn and Beth while you're at Juilliard."

The celebrating was just getting underway when Hiram stopped the fun. "Everyone don't let the champagne go to your heads tonight, we have an appointment with Family Court Judge Joseph Saunders tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"That was quick," Rachel said. "Will he be deciding on Beth's guardianship?"

"It's the start of a process. We've retained Tom Johnson to represent us because we don't want to leave Beth's future hanging in limbo too much longer."

"Can't either one of you represent us?" Rachel asked.

"Mine and Leroy's expertise isn't in family law, besides we maybe asked to be successor guardians or conservators." Hiram answered. "You've heard the proverb, _He who is his_ _own lawyer has a fool for a client._ I believe that to be very true."

"I don't know about lawyers, but it's certainly true for mechanics. I've had fix the work of many weekend shade tree mechanics over the years," Burt joked.

The celebrating was winding down later when Finn leaned over to Carole and told her, "I'm taking my bride-to-be home, I'll be back in a little while."

Finn and Rachel walked into her dark house and noticed that the answering machine was blinking. When Rachel played back the message it was from Jesse.

"Rachel, this is Jesse! I'm still in California! I just received the latest copy of my hometown newspaper in the mail, and it has an obituary for Shelby Corcoran in it! It said that was killed when a small plane crashed in Lima. When did this happen? Why didn't anyone call me? Please call me back as soon as you get this!"

"Oh Finn," Rachel said holding her hand to her month. "I didn't think to call him. Things have been in such an uproar with the crash, Shelby's death, her funeral, being guardian for Beth. What am I going to tell him? I know that he would have wanted to be here."

"Tell him the truth. You've had more than you can handle lately. The sudden death of your mother and instant motherhood is a lot for anyone to wrap their mind around. Finn answered. "If he gives you any trouble hand the phone to me."

Rachel picked the phone and pressed the callback number. Finn tried not to ease drop, but couldn't help hearing Rachel's end of the one sided conversation.

"Hello, Jesse, It's me Rachel Berry returning your call.

…..

"Yes it was all very sudden. It had rained here off and on that day, and they think the fog was a factor. The plane hit one of the outlaying hangers on take off. The plane never reached altitude."

….

"I spoke to her a minute before the doctor's put her under the anesthesia. If she suffered she didn't show it. She asked me to be Beth's guardian."

….

"Yes, Beth is here with my dads and me. She is lost and confused but she's okay. She keeps asking and looking for Shelby."

…

"We're meeting with a judge in family court tomorrow to decide Beth's guardianship. It's complicated because I just turned eighteen, and Ohio doesn't recognize Dad and Daddy's marriage as being legal."

….

"Yes, I'm still going to Juilliard next August."

….

"Finn's helping me, we're going to go ahead and getting married, and he's going to adopt Beth."

….

"Jesse, how dare you say such a thing? Finn is the only one who has offered to make such a sacrifice to keep Beth out of foster care and the courts system! This was Shelby's last wish and if you want to honor her than keep a civil tongue in your head. I'm marrying the man that I always wanted and there is no discussing it with you!"

With that Rachel slammed down the phone and burst into tears. Finn had heard enough of the one sided conversation.

"Rachel, what did he say to you?" Finn asked trying to remain calm.

"It's nothing that's worth repeating," Rachel said between sobs.

"Rach, I'm going to be your husband. We promised to have no secrets between us. If you won't tell me what he said than I'm going to call him back. No one's going to hurt you like this."

"Basically he said that I was vulnerable right now, and you were just taking advantage of the situation to get your hands on Beth. He said that you've wanted Beth all along because she's Quinn's baby," Rachel said crying into Finn's chest.

"Rachel, you know that I've been the only one except for your mother who wanted her. I want her now. I don't want her in foster care. But what I want the most is you. Yeah, the timing isn't right, but I was going to ask you to marry me before you left for Juilliard anyway. You made this the happiest day of my life when you said yes. Please don't let Jesse ruin this for you, for both of us."

"Do you mean that?" Rachel stuttered between sobs.

"With all my heart," Finn said as seriously as he could.

"Think about it Rachel. I'm an eighteen year old high school kid. Would I volunteer to take on an instant family if I didn't love you as much as I do? If I'm being selfish it's because I wanted you to be mine before some Broadway hot shot steals you away from me."

Rachel was calming down in Finn's arms when Hiram and Leroy came through the door with Beth.

"Is Rachel okay, what's wrong Baby?" Hiram asked.

"She just got a disturbing phone call from Jesse St. James. I hope that he was just angry because no one told him about the funeral," Finn said wiping the tears from Rachel's face.

-/-

Everyone was tense as they waited outside Judge Saunders's chambers the following morning. Rachel, Finn, Leroy and Hiram were there with their lawyer, Tom Johnson. Beth was at home with Carole.

"Good Morning everyone," Judge Saunders began. "Come into my chambers and have a seat. Your lawyer Tom Johnson has briefed me on the circumstances of this guardianship request. I have also studied your application in great detail. I still have some important questions that need to be answered before I make my decision."

"Judge Saunders, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Rachel Berry, her fathers Hiram and Leroy Berry, and this is Rachel's fiancé, Finn Hudson," their lawyer informed the judge.

The judge shuffled his papers and adjusted his glasses before he addressed the group.

"Rachel, I'd like to speak to you first. From what I have read, Shelby Corcoran was your biological mother. She adopted the child Beth Corcoran last year, and this child isn't a blood relative of yours. It was Ms. Corcoran's death bed request that you to be the child's guardian in the event of her death. Is all of this correct?"

"Yes your honor, all of that is correct," Rachel answered.

"Normally, I would say no to such a request from an eighteen year old, but I found the letter that your mother left you to be most compelling."

The judge continued, "Under regular circumstances, I would usually defer guardianship to your parents, but your parents are two men whose marriage isn't recognized in this state. Is one of these men your biological father, and if so do you know which one it is? We might be able to pursue this from that approach," the judge asked Rachel.

"Both of them are my parents," Rachel said firmly, "We don't know which one is my biological father, and we don't want to know. I think finding out would only harm the happy and secure family that they've created for me."

"You're not making this easy," the judge said to Rachel shuffling his stack of papers once again.

The judge paused and appeared to be brainstorming before he spoke to Rachel again.

"Miss Berry, I see that there's an engagement ring on your finger, and Mr. Johnson introduced the young man whose hand you're squeezing so tightly as your fiancé. That has sparked my curiosity,"

"Mr. Hudson, is there any chance that you're in fact the child's natural father? I don't understand why a young man of your age would want to take on such an enormous responsibility," the judge asked Finn.

"No sir, I'm not Beth's father, but I love her as if she were mine. I'm doing this because I had planned on asking Rachel to marry me before all of this happened. We're just moving it up a bit. I don't want Beth to be placed in foster care while all of this gets figured out. She's only sixteen months old and has already had enough change in her life. My dad died when I was her age, but I had my mom."

The judge continued to grill Finn, Rachel, Hiram and Leroy for the rest of the morning. When all was said and done, he granted Rachel temporary guardianship with Hiram and Leroy as temporary successor guardians. Her dads were also named temporary conservators. All of this would change when Finn and Rachel were married and the adoption was finalized.

Leaving the judge's chambers all of them felt like they had ran a marathon.

"It's already past noon. Are we going to school today?" Rachel asked.

"You heard the judge, we have to be responsible. Skipping school wouldn't look so good. I'm going to run home, tell Mom the news, change clothes, and get some lunch. I'll meet you at your house at 1:30."

As the last bell was ringing Finn and Rachel walked into Glee rehearsal that was already underway.

"Mr. Schue? Finn asked. "We're sorry that we're late, but we have an announcement we would like to make if that's all right?"

Mr. Schue nodded.

"We're engaged and all of you are invited to the wedding," Rachel beamed flashing everyone her engagement ring.

Pandemonium broke out in the choir room as everyone was hugging Rachel and patting Finn on the back.

"When's the date?" Brittany asked jumping up and down.

"We're thinking about the five days that we're off for Thanksgiving," Finn said. "It's not that far off and we were hoping that New Direction would help us the way you helped Burt and Mom at their wedding."

"What's the rush?" Quinn asked silencing the room with her question. "Does this have to do with Beth?"

"Yes, Quinn it does," Finn answered her directly. "This is a complicated case, but keeping her out of foster care is our bottom line."

Sensing the ice that was forming in the room, Kurt came to the rescue and announced that he was the wedding planner.

The wedding frenzy began again, and no one noticed when Quinn slipped out of the room except for Puck. Quinn still missed Beth deeply. She knew that she couldn't raise her, but that still didn't ease the feeling of loss.

Puck pulled Finn aside and said to him, "You're a better man than I am. I want you to know that I wanted to keep Beth, but if I can't have her, then you're my first choice. And by the way, when she calls you Daddy for the first time, I want you to know that you have my blessing."

Puck turned before Finn could say anything and went to look for Quinn.

Soon Kurt was heading out for the nearest bridal shop with Mercedes and Tina in tow.

Sam, Artie, and Mike left with Finn for who knows where.

Rachel was left in the choir room with Brittany and Santana.

"Rachel, I stole something from you back when I was being a hard-hearted bitch, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. If it could be undone, I would do it," Santana said softly to Rachel. "What the two of you are doing for that little girl is amazing."

"Santana, I know that you were Finn's first, but God willing, I'm going to be his last," Rachel smiled weakly at Santana.

"I'm not much of a wedding planner, but I do know my way around Victoria's Secrets. Britts and I would like to take you and get your trousseau started. The first one hundred bucks will be on us. Somehow, I don't see you on your wedding night in a flannel granny gown or something with feet in it," Santana smiled wickedly.

-/-

Until the next chapter, thank you so much for all of the reviews and for adding me to your alerts lists. Sincerely, Whistler Nights.


	4. Chapter 4 Count Down to the Big Day

**Count Down to the Big Day – Chapter 4**

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. I do not own any of the brand names or book titles mentioned in this chapter. Personal names are all fictitious and appear only as a coincidence. Please don't sue me, I'm poor enough as it is.) **Rated T**

-/-

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were all of the members that remained in the choir room. Santana and Brittany were excitedly talking about Rachel's trousseau as if the bride-to-be weren't even there.

Finally, Santana and Brittany left to do whatever it was that Santana and Brittany do leaving Rachel standing by herself by the black baby grand piano. Rachel gathered up her sheet music and her books and proceeded to go and look for her prospective bride groom. Artie, Sam, and Mike had whisked him away earlier.

When she and Finn arrived at school after all morning with the family court judge, Finn had parked near the gym. Heading in that direction, Rachel had no idea where Artie, Sam, and Mike had taken Finn. They were probably planning a bachelor party or something.

She headed toward the west wing of the school that housed the McKinley athletic department. Most of the students had gone home for the day. All that remained were teachers, coaches, and random football players.

Heading down a long hall toward the parking lot, Rachel soon spotted Puck leaning against the wall by the girl's locker room door.

"Puck, what are you still doing here? I thought you left half an hour ago," Rachel asked.

"It's Quinn; she's been in there all this time. I would go in and check on her myself, but the girl's soccer team maybe in the showers. Would you mind going in there and checking on her for me?" Puck asked.

Rachel had been giving Quinn space, but she agreed to go in since no one else was around and Puck was concerned that Quinn had been in there so long.

When Rachel found Quinn she was trying to repair her tear stained face. "Quinn are you okay? Puck's out there and he's worried about you."

"I just needed a good cry, that's all," Quinn said splashing her face with cold water.

"Are you upset about Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Who else?" Quinn snapped. She's being passed around like a sack of potatoes, and there's nothing that I can do to stop it."

"What do you mean? You had the chance to keep her when she was born. When we met with the lawyer the day after Shelby died, you had the chance to contest the adoption then. The lawyer asked you what you wanted to do before he asked anyone else," Rachel reminded her.

"You don't get it do you? Just because I can't raise her doesn't mean that I don't love her. I have a scholarship and a chance to get out of this town. I have a chance to do something with my life other than sell houses in Lima, Ohio with my mother," Quinn sobbed. "I don't have time for a baby. I love Beth, but the timing's all wrong."

"Quinn, Beth's already here. She can't wait for the timing to be right. Do you think Finn and I would be getting married on such short notice if Shelby were still alive or if you took her back? Beth needs a home now. She doesn't need more strangers and foster care. Shelby begged me to take care of her before she died. If the state and the courts recognized my dad's marriage as legal, they could be guardians until I graduated from Juilliard. Getting married and adopting Beth was Finn's idea to keep her out of foster care."

Rachel continued, "Finn's the one making the sacrifices here. I'm going on to Juilliard next August and he's going to adopt Beth and stay here with her until I graduate. He's doing all of this just to keep her out of foster care. He told the judge that she had already been passed around enough. You can still see Beth any time you want," Rachel said softly.

"I can't see her! It would be like ripping open a wound! And wouldn't three mommies just confuse her some more? I'm the birth mommy who gave her away. Shelby's the dead mommy, and you're the new mommy who's actually her adopted sister. Rachel I'll say it again, I love her, but I can't raise her. I just wish that she didn't have to go through all of this."

"Quinn, Finn and I wish that she didn't have to go through this either, but she's young. We're going to do our best and my parents and Finn's parents are going to help."

"Finn always wanted her even when I didn't," Quinn sniffled.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Quinn, would you come to our wedding? The rest of the Glee Club's going to be there. You'd have a chance to see Beth and make peace with this guilt that you're carrying around. She's still young. She wouldn't know who you are," Rachel suggested.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I've got to do something to make peace with myself."

Rachel went out side to tell Puck that things were okay, and Quinn would be out soon.

"It's Beth isn't it?" Puck asked Rachel. "Quinn puts on a brave front, but she feels like a piece of her is missing. I do too,"

"Noah, you're very intuitive where Quinn's concerned. Yes, all of this is about Beth. I asked her to come to the wedding and see Beth while she's still too young to know who Quinn is. Quinn's carrying around a lot of guilt, and she needs to make peace with that guilt."

"I just wish that Quinn would see just how much I care about her and let me help her get past this. Beth's my child too, but Quinn only sees me as the guy who got her drunk and knocked her up. She's been so busy swapping spit with Sam and chasing Finn she doesn't see me standing right in front of her. I miss Beth. I miss both of them," Puck exhaled deeply.

"You do?" Quinn asked softly.

"Of course I do. How long have you been standing there?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Long enough to hear you say that you care about me," Quinn half way smiled.

"Did you notice that I was the only who followed you when you sneaked out of the choir room? I knew that this news was going to hit you hard, so I followed you to make sure that you were okay," Puck asked.

"I wasn't sneaking out, I just felt out of place with the celebrating," Quinn reminded him.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. The guys have abducted Finn and I need to find him," Rachel smiled as she left Puck and Quinn in the hallway.

Reaching the parking lot, Finn's old blue Chevy truck was still parked where they had left it earlier. She called Finn and could barely hear him; there was so much laughter in the background. "Finn, are you drunk?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"Heck no, the guys just wanted to take me to Mickey D's for a burger and fries. You go ahead and drive Old Blue back to your house. You know where the spare key is. I'll have them drop me off at your place in a while," Finn said between laughing with the Mike, Artie, and Sam.

"Rachel closed her phone before she remembered that Old Blue was a straight drive. Finn had been teaching her to drive a straight, but she still hadn't mastered the clutch.

"Oh no," she thought to herself as she sat in the driver's seat. "If I tear the gears out of Old Blue, Finn will kill me."

As she studied the three-on-a-tree gear shift configuration, Puck and Quinn walked up beside the passenger window.

"So has Finn abandoned you and Old Blue? Has he taught you how to drive a straight drive yet?" Puck asked with his usual smirk.

"Kinda-sorta," Rachel answered.

"Scoot over my Jewish/American princess. I'll drive Old Blue for you and Quinn can follow in her car if that's okay with Quinn?" Puck asked looking at the blond.

Quinn nodded, so Rachel was glad to let Puck drive Finn's prized possession for her.

At Rachel's house, Puck handed Rachel the keys to Finn's truck before he made his way over to Quinn's waiting red car.

"Why do you call her your Jewish/American Princess?" Quinn asked Puck as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Rachel and I are both Jewish in a small town that doesn't have many Jews to begin with. She and I have been going to the same temple since pre-school. Rachel has been strutted around like a princess for as long as I can remember," Puck answered.

-/-

The next week Rachel was sitting in her AP physics class when the intercom buzzed to life.

"Mr. Brown," the intercom whined. "Is Rachel Berry in your class right now?"

"Yes," Mr. Brown said acknowledging the box on the wall.

"Please tell her that Ms. Pillsbury the guidance counselor would like to speak with her when she has a break."

"She can come now. We're just reviewing," the teacher said as he waved Rachel in the direction of the door.

Rachel entered the guidance office and noticed that Ms. Pillsbury had a stack of pamphlets laid out. The top one was about teenage marriage.

"Ms. Pillsbury if you've called me out of class to try and talk me out of marrying Finn Hudson, then you're wasting your time. We went to see my rabbi about marrying us this weekend, and he spent almost the entire afternoon trying to change our minds," Rachel said trying to be polite.

"Rachel it's my job as school guidance counselor to talk to the two of you about this. As you know the marriage failure rate in this country is right now at fifty percent. For teenage couples it's even higher, and it's even higher than that for a teenage couple with a baby. I think what you're doing for Beth is commendable, but she isn't even your child."

"She will be after we adopt her," Rachel said in her own defense.

"What about Juilliard?"

"I'm still going to go. My parents and Finn's parents are going to help us. We're going to live upstairs at my dad's house. Finn's going to community college and work part time for Burt. Have you already talked to Finn about this?" Rachel asked.

"No he hasn't been in yet, but I've already pulled some marriage pamphlets that I wanted to give to you."

Rachel leafed through the pamphlets until she stopped at the one on sex.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I do have one question, and I don't know who else to ask. I can't ask my dads or my rabbi. This is very awkward, but I think you and I may have something in common. What if on the wedding night," Rachel paused, "I can't do it? The whole school knows that your marriage was annulled. Marriages usually end in divorce unless they aren't consummated. Then they're annulled."

"Rachel this is very awkward for a school guidance counselor to be talking to a student about something so personal. I will tell you that our problems were a result of my OCD. You don't have OCD."

Emma changed the subject, "But we aren't here to talk about my problems. I'm here to answer your questions. Have you been in to see your gynecologist for your pre-marital visit? He or she should be able to answer all of your questions."

"I don't have a gynecologist," Rachel answered. "I'm still going to the same doctor that I've been going to since I was a little girl."

"Every woman married or not needs an OBGYN. They do more than deliver babies. You need to get started on some sort of birth control unless you're planning on giving Beth a sibling," Emma blushed.

"Heavens, no!" Rachel said in amazement. "We're going to be lucky to handle a toddler over the next four years."

Emma pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the name of her gynecologist on it. "Here's the name of my doctor. She's young and very easy to talk to. I also wrote the name of a book that you might want to go to a book store and purchase. I'd give you my copy, but I hope to be able to use it some day."

Rachel unfolded the paper to read the name of Dr. Jocelyn Jacobsen - OBGYN written on it. Under her name was the title of the book that Ms. Pillsbury recommended. _The Joy of_ _Sex_ by Alex Comfort PhD.

At lunch Rachel was already eating when Finn caught up to her. She had her cell phone out and was waiting of Dr. Jocelyn Jacobsen's receptionist to make an appointment for her. Rachel explained that the wedding was coming up quickly. The receptionist gave her the last appointment of the day on Tuesday afternoon.

"Hey, Babe. Who were you talking to?" Finn asked as she closed the phone.

"I just found out from Ms. Pillsbury that I needed to see a gynecologist for a pre-marital visit and to get on some form of birth control."

Finn's eyes narrowed as he smiled his wicked half smiled.

"That would be a good idea," Finn whispered. "When you come back from Juilliard, you can play with Beth all day and me all night."

"Finn, don't talk like that in the school cafeteria. What if someone over hears you?" Rachel blushed.

"Do you think all of these people aren't going to know what we've been doing after we're married? No sneaking around, no going home at night. Just cuddling up with you after, you know, and waking up with you the next morning."

"Finn, you talk like every night is going to be a sexual smorgasbord." Rachel whispered to him trying to get him to whisper.

"That's the idea. When you head off to Juilliard, you'll only be home one weekend a month. I plan to start making up for future lost time as soon as we hit the honeymoon suite," Finn whispered in her ear.

Rachel thoughts turned back to her conversation with Ms. Pillsbury. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't please him? That afternoon after school she stopped at the book store and bought the book that Emma had recommended. That night she studied it intently, making notes for her first visit to a gynecologist.

On Tuesday Rachel was ready for her first visit to an OBGYN. Questions in hand, she skipped Glee practice that afternoon and arrived at the doctor's office early. Finn offered to go with her, but she felt that this was going to be awkward enough.

Sitting on the exam table in the traditional open back hospital gown with a sheet over her legs, she was glad Finn hadn't come with her.

Dr. Jacobsen entered the exam room and introduced herself to Rachel. Rachel explained that she was getting married in a few weeks and she needed to be on some form of birth control. She also told the doctor that she was a virgin.

Putting her feet up in the stirrups, Rachel tried to relax and stare at the ceiling.

"Have you discussed what form of birth control that you would like to use with your fiancé?" the doctor asked.

"The pill," Rachel answered.

"Well judging from your wedding date, the pill won't be effective in time. You should use a back up method until you've gone through your cycle completely," the doctor advised.

When the exam was complete Rachel sat up on the exam table. She and the doctor talked at length since Rachel's was her last appointment of the day.

Finally the doctor asked if she had any more questions.

"Doctor, I told you that I am a virgin. I've had boyfriends, but I've never been able to go through with losing my virginity. What if I can't do it on my wedding night? I know that may sound like a silly question, but it has been bothering me. I am marrying the most wonderful guy in the world and I want to please him."

"Rachel, that's not a silly question. Are you worried about the pain of your first time? You are very small."

Rachel nodded.

"Is your fiancé, the doctor paused. "Is he well endowed?"

"Honestly, we haven't gotten that far. I told you that this marriage is an all of a sudden thing. I have an adopted sister that we're trying to keep out of foster care since our mother was killed."

The doctor took a deep breath before she continued. "How big are his hands and feet?" the doctor asked. Nine times out of ten there's a direct comparison between the size of a man's hands and feet and his equipment."

Rachel thought for a moment before she reached in her bag and pulled out a picture of herself and Finn together. He's a foot taller that me, and a hundred pounds heavier," Rachel answered. "He's also the high school quarterback so he's very athletic."

"Is he a virgin?" the doctor asked.

"No," Rachel said quietly.

"I see, then this is my best advice for you. Relax and be responsive, but let him do all the work. If it hurts, then tell him. This isn't a race. You're going to be sore for a few days, but warm baths will help that. Once the soreness goes away, you try initiating the sex. It does wonders for a guy's ego to feel wanted that way. I'm going to give you some information and some lubrication samples. If you have any more questions, please call me. You're getting married at a young age, but I want you to enjoy the body that God has given you. The physical closeness is what will bond the two of you together."

The doctor gave her the prescription for the birth control pills and then wished her congratulations and good luck.

Getting dressed and paying her bill, Rachel was soon out the doctor's front door to find Finn's truck sitting beside her Prius. Finn was sitting in the Prius looking at her copy of _The Joy of_ _Sex._ Finn had the book turned sideways and was looking at a diagram like it was a center fold.

"Finn would you please put that book down? Everyone can see what you are reading by the way you are holding the book up."

"Man," Finn said almost in a trance. "This marriage thing is sure going to come with some perks. I never knew half of the stuff in this book."

"You make it sound like porn," Rachel said pulling the book from him.

"What did the doctor say?" Finn pouted, unhappy that his reading material had been taken away.

"She gave me a prescription for birth control pills, some reading material, and some samples. We talked about you too," Rachel said examining the size of Finn's hand carefully.

"What about me? Finn asked wondering why Rachel was so interested in his hand.

"As you very well know, I'm a virgin and I'm a lot smaller person than you are. We talked about the wedding night, my first time, and the size of your equipment."

"My equipment?" Finn immediately pulled his hand out of Rachel's grasp and proceeded to cover his junk with both hands. "What does Finn Junior's size have to do with a doctor for ladies?"

Rachel laughed. "Do all of you guys have a name for your penis? You talk like it's a separate little person from yourself."

"Don't be taking about Finn Jr. like that. He might hear you, and there's nothing little about him. I've just always called him Finn Junior. Would you like to know what Puck calls his?"

Before Finn could tell her what Puck called his penis, she cut him off. "No, I don't ever want to know what Noah Puckerman calls his penis. I'm sure it has something to do with a dinosaur or his nickname or something."

"You have no idea how close you are," Finn said trying to hold back the laughter.

"You boys will always be boys," Rachel said shaking her head. "I'm going over to the pharmacy to get this prescription filled, would you like to come over after that?"

"Sure," Finn said. "Can I take your new book home and read it tonight?"

"Yes, but keep it out of your mom's sight. All of this is still a little embarrassing for me. I'm just glad that I didn't get a copy of the Kama Sutra too," Rachel said.

"What's that? Finn asked.

"It's an ancient Indian Hindu text that has a lot of sexual positions and stuff in it," Rachel smiled shyly.

"We'll just have to save that one for our second year of marriage," Finn smiled before kissing his bride-to-be.

-/- Until the next chapter, thank you for following my story, Whistler Nights.


	5. Chapter 5 Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson

**Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson - Chapter 5**

(**Disclaimer :** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy. I do not own the brand names mentioned in this chapter. All personal names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

-/-

Things were full steam ahead at wedding central, other wise known as Carole Hummel's dining room.

Kurt was in charge of the reception, flowers, and the music. Hiram and Leroy were working with their rabbi to put together a blended Jewish/ Christian ceremony on short notice.

Rachel had offered to do a quick justice-of-the-peace ceremony at city hall on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving on Thursday. Finn refused. He knew that Rachel had been dreaming of her wedding day since she was a little girl. A full-on Jewish ceremony on such short notice wouldn't be possible, but he wanted their day to be as close to her dreams as possible.

Finn and Rachel had chosen the approaching five day Thanksgiving holiday from school for their wedding and a brief honeymoon in Columbus. The judge had granted temporary guardianship of Beth to Rachel and her fathers so there wasn't much time to spare. Judge Saunders wasn't going to let Beth's placement hang in limbo much longer.

Everyone was pitching in and things were going as smoothly as an instant wedding could go.

It was during one of these marathon preparation sessions that Rachel pulled Carole into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some girl talk.

"Carole, I've never really had a mom. I've had a mother, but she's gone now. I feel closer to you than I ever did to her anyway. That's why I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Sure sweetie, anything," Carole smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to go into Columbus with me. I want you to help me find my wedding dress. With the timing so close, I know it's going to be a dress off the rack, but I'd still like for you to go with me. Please?"

Carole was totally stunned. "I can't begin to tell you how honored I am that you would ask me. Rachel, I've never had a daughter, but I've wished for one. My wish was answered when Finn asked you to marry him and you said yes."

Carole was on the brink of tears, "Finn has been my whole life for so long, but I'm so glad that he found you. If I had chosen someone for him, it would have been you."

"But I do have to ask one question," Carole asked. "Why are you asking me instead of Kurt? He has all of the fashion sense."

"I wouldn't want anyone other than you to help me. Besides Kurt would probably have me looking like a Las Vegas showgirl," Rachel laughed.

Carole and Rachel went into Columbus on Saturday and surprisingly found the perfect dress. It was a form fitting satin sheath that fanned out slightly below the knees. The cap sleeves and cowl neckline very trimmed with the tiniest lace flowers. In the back was a row of satin buttons that covered the length of the zipper. The short detachable train made it perfect for dancing. The veil that Rachel was using had belonged to Hiram's mother. She had planned on wearing her hair up with the veil tucked into her curls. Carole and Rachel both agreed that Finn would love the dress.

The guys had wanted to give Finn a bachelor party, but everyone was underage for drinking. Tina and Mike decided to throw a co-ed bridal shower/cook out instead. At the shower Rachel unwrapped one negligee after another from the girls. Rachel blushed and Finn grinned his dopey lop sided grin. The guys had pooled their money and bought an American Airlines gift card for Finn. It was for going to visit Rachel after she left for Juilliard.

With such a short time schedule, Carole's house had turned into a command center. Distant relatives were called. The Glee kids worked what looked like an assembly line sending out less than formal invitations. A picture of the couple was also in the Lima Times Newspaper social section inviting friends and families to the celebration.

At the Berry house, the upstairs was being transformed into a home for Finn, Rachel, and Beth. Since Rachel's room was already pink, Beth nursery furniture had been brought over from Shelby's house and placed in Rachel's old room.

The front guest room had a king size bed in it and it wasn't over Hiram and Leroy's bedroom room the way Rachel's old room was. Hiram had made a personal comment to Leroy that he wasn't going to lie in bed at night and listen to the squeaking of the bed in the room above him. He knew that the newlyweds would probably be going at it like rabbits especially on the weekends when Rachel made it home from Juilliard. He just didn't want to hear the squeak, squeak, squeak of the bed springs over his head all night long.

Most of Finn's clothes and personal items were brought over to what would be Finn and Rachel's bedroom. Reluctantly he agreed to leave his drum kit and weights in his room at the Hummel/Hudson house.

The competition for sectional was put on hold until after the wedding. Everyone was pre-occupied with what they hoped would be the first wedding among their Glee friends.

A wedding rehearsal and dinner were hosted by Carole and Burt the night before the big day. Finn wasn't sure what he was supposed to do and when, but the rabbi walked them thorough the ceremony several times. Finn had never attended a Jewish wedding, but Puck told him that he would be there if he got lost. Puck did tell him to enjoy stomping the wine glass. It would be the last time that he would be able to put his foot down.

The rehearsal dinner was a large happy affair with New Directions providing the music for dancing. Finn took the microphone and offered his hand to Rachel. With a cue to the band he sang Anne Murray's _Could I Have This Dance?_ to her. He began,

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Will you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together it feels so right_.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

New Directions finished the song while Finn whirled Rachel around the floor. When the song ended, Finn leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Finn, that song was lovely, where did you find it?" Rachel asked when the kiss broke.

I found it on one of mom's old albums. It's one of Anne Murphy's greatest hits. She's from Canada you know. But I have a surprise for you. When we dance our first slow dance tomorrow as husband and wife, New Directions and I'm going to sing a song to you that I wrote myself," Finn beamed at her.

"Really, you wrote the song for our first slow dance?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I want you to know just how much I care for you, so I wrote a song for you."

"I can't wait to hear it tomorrow," Rachel smiled back.

Santana took the microphone and began to sing Chantal Kreviazuk's _Feels Like_ _Home_ as Rachel and Finn continued to dance among their family and friends.

"Are you getting any second thoughts about tomorrow?" Finn whispered in her ear. "Getting married while we're still in high school and becoming parents to a toddler is a lot to take on at our age. I know that I'm not the trophy husband that you might have found in New York. I'd understand if you wanted to back out."

"No, not a chance. Do you want to back out?" Rachel whispered.

"No, not a chance," he whispered back to her. "The next four years are going to be tough to get through, but we'll have the rest of our lives together and Beth will be loved by both of our families. My mom can't wait to play grandma. She's already started buying toys and stuff for Beth. She's going to spoil her rotten."

"I'm so glad that Beth is going to have grandparents. My dads are already talking about her first trip to Disneyland and to see the ocean."

-/-

Rachel and Finn were having blended Jewish/Christian wedding ceremony the following morning. It is Jewish tradition for the bride and groom to fast before the ceremony, and Finn wasn't sure that he could go past lunch time without a something to eat.

Everyone was gathering at Rachel's temple for the morning ceremony. Finn and Rachel had joined the rabbi in his study to sign their Ketubah or marriage contract that they had written. The Ketubah took the place of vows in the Christian ceremony. They had asked Kurt and Mercedes to be their witnesses for the signing of their Ketubah and of their Ohio marriage license. The rest of the wedding party waited on the temple steps for the bride and groom to join them for the processional. As the guests were entering Puck noticed that Jesse St. James was filing in among the guests.

"What are you doing here?" Puck said to Jesse pulling him aside. "I don't remember you being on the list of invited guests."

"Calm down, I saw the announcement in the Lima Times, and it said that friends and family were invited to attend," Jesse said trying to loosen Puck's grip on his arm.

"That still doesn't answer my question?" Puck whispered back while tightening his grip on Jesse's arm even further.

"If you must know, I'm here to object when the priest asks if anyone objects to the marriage," Jesse sneered at Puck.

"You idiot, this is a Jewish ceremony and we don't have priests, we have rabbis. And in a Jewish ceremony the guests aren't asked if anyone objects, so you're wasting your time here. Just in case you haven't noticed, almost all of Finn's football team mates are here, would you like a tour of the McKinley football field for the few hours? I think that we could arranged it since I'm not letting you ruin their day," Puck threatened.

"Would you and your Neanderthal friends like to be charged with kidnapping?" Jesse snapped.

"Who's being kidnapped?" Rachel asked as she and Finn rejoined the wedding party on the temple steps.

"No one Rachel, I didn't see you standing there. Jesse purred sweetly trying to hide his embarrassment. "I saw your announcement in the Lima Times, and I must say you make a beautiful bride."

"Well, she's my beautiful bride," Finn said as he stepped between Jesse and Rachel. "Are you here to cause trouble?"

"He was planning on objecting during the ceremony," Puck volunteered. "Your team mates and I were just about to give him a tour of the McKinley football field for the next couple of hours."

"Jesse is that so?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, can you really marry Finn Hudson of all people and take on motherhood at the same time? You aren't even out of high school. Are you willing to start your life with three strikes against you? What about Juilliard and Broadway?" Jesse argued.

"Jesse, I'm not going to waste my breath on the happiest day of my life explaining myself to you. I don't owe you an explanation for anything. If you would like to honor me on my wedding day, than please leave. I don't want you here," Rachel said firmly to Jesse.

Without a word Jesse turned and made his way over to his Land Rover. Squealing his tires, he left black marks on the pavement as he disappeared down the street.

The rabbi joined the wedding party on the front steps and the processional began. The rabbi led them into the temple followed by the groomsmen, Kurt who was best man, and finally Finn who was flanked on either side by Carole and Burt.

Next came the bridesmaids, Mercedes who was maid of honor, and then Rachel flanked by Leroy and Hiram on either side of her. Leroy was mopping tears.

At the front of the temple a Huppah or marriage canopy which is central to a Jewish wedding was set up. The Huppah represented the home that the couple would establish with their marriage.

Finn, Rachel, and the rabbi took their places under the canopy and the wedding ceremony began.

The rabbi spoke first to the congregation and then to the couple, "Finn and Rachel, as you begin your life together please honor each other's heritage, values, and religious beliefs."

"Rachel, never forget that Jesus was a Jew."

"Finn, please know that the roots of your Christian faith grew out of the Jewish faith."

The ceremony continued with the blessing and sharing of wine.

Later two rings were exchanged. As Finn slipped Rachel's ring on her finger he said, "Behold, by this ring you are consecrated to me as my wife according to the laws of Moses and Israel."

As Rachel slipped Finn's ring on his finger she said, "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

At the end a glass was wrapped in a linen napkin and place on the floor between the couple. Finn stomped it into a million pieces while everyone cheered, "Mazel Tov!"

At this point Finn couldn't wait any longer so he picked Rachel up and kissed his bride. Carole and Leroy were both mopping tears.

When Finn sat Rachel back down they turned to face the congregation who were on their feet cheering and clapping loudly.

With all the excitement and breaking glass, they heard Beth start to cry. On the front pew Emma sat with Will comforting the little girl. Emma was holding Beth on her lap and cooing to her. Beside Emma sat Quinn. She did come to their wedding after all.

Beth settled down and the rabbi addressed the congregation again, "And now in accord with the laws of Moses and Israel and the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I would like to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Finn Hudson! What God has joined together, let no mortal man divide!"

Finn kissed her again and this time both of them had tears in their eyes.

Continuing with the Jewish tradition, Finn and Rachel left for a few minutes alone together in the rabbi's study while the invited guests made their way to the reception.

Closing the door of the rabbi's study behind them, Finn kissed her a third time. "We did it Babe, you and me. Did I tell you that you've never looked more beautiful than you look today?"

"Yes, you told me, but you can tell me again." Rachel smiled into another kiss. "Did you notice that there's cheese and crackers set out for us since we have been fasting since last night?"

Finn was spreading cheese on a few crackers for the both of them when he asked Rachel what the significance of the time together alone was.

"This is called the Yihud. We are to reflect upon the importance of this moment in our lives. We have just made solemn promises to each other and signed a marriage contract that we wrote together. Our new life begins now. It is a new life where all mistakes of the past are forgiven and forgotten, and the slate is wiped clean. It's like our own personal, Yom Kippur."

"Oh, I thought it was like intermission at the movies with snacks since I've been starving since last night," Finn teased her. "I'm just kidding you. Your rabbi told me about the significance of this part when we were walking through the ceremony at last night's rehearsal. Rachel, I know that this is the happiest day of my life, and I'm going to do my best to be the husband that you deserve."

"Husband, that sounds oddly strange." Rachel smiled.

"That's us, husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson" Finn smiled back at her.

"Mrs. Hudson? That too sound oddly strange, but I'm going to get used to it very quickly. I'm so happy to be Mrs. Finn Hudson," Rachel said as she kissed her groom again.

The newlyweds joined their guest at the reception where the music was already underway.

Hiram and Leroy took great delight in teaching their guests how to dance the Hora.

Finn then cued the band and New Directions. He and Rachel took the dance floor alone. As the music began, Finn started slow dancing with Rachel as he sang the song that he had written for her,

"_I've drifted through life not feeling quite whole_.

_With you, I've found the other half of my soul._

_As invisible connection to you is what I feel. _

_A love and a lifeline that can only be real_.

_Oh Rachel, you are my life._

_My love, my partner, my friend, my wife."_

Finn swirled her on the dance floor as New Directions took over and finished the song.

"Finn, I can't believe that you wrote this song for me," Rachel smiled into Finn's embrace.

"I want you to know how I feel about you Rachel. You know that I'm not very good at saying words, but writing them down is different. Especially when I'm writing them for you."

The dancing and the meal continued until the final dance, the Mezinke. The traditional Jewish dance when a father's last daughter is married. Rachel was not only Hiram and Leroy's last daughter, she was their only daughter.

The wedding ended when Finn and Rachel were presented with three wine glasses. Two were half filled with wine, the third one was empty. Each taking a half filled glass, they poured the wine together into the third glass. Finn first offered Rachel a sip of the combined wine. Rachel then gave Finn a sip. The third filled wine glass from the two half filled ones represented two halves combining to make a whole. Their lives were joined, and the two halves became one.

After Rachel changed out of her wedding dress the newlyweds left the reception and made their way to Kurt's packed Navigator. Kurt had offered to loan it to them for the honeymoon in Columbus. Kurt was getting second thoughts when he saw his baby covered in balloons, shaving cream, and streamers. "Just Married" was emblazed across the back in white chalk paint.

They made their way down US 33 toward Columbus. Finn was holding tightly to Rachel's left hand when he noticed that she was trembling slightly.

"Rachel, you're trembling. Are you worried about tonight?" Finn asked.

Rachel only nodded.

"Don't be, we don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for. This marriage happened very quickly and I understand if you want to wait. I want your first time to be something that you want and not something that has you trembling with fear." Finn said trying to reassure her.

"Finn, I want to. I'm just afraid that I won't be any good at it. I really don't know what to do. I'm afraid that I won't please you."

"Rach, you've already pleased me a million times when you placed this ring on my finger. I'll be very happy just to go to sleep with you in my arms tonight and wake up with you next to me tomorrow morning if that's what you want."

In Columbus, Finn found the hotel and checked them in. Arriving at the honeymoon suite, Finn picked Rachel up and carried her over the threshold. As they were putting their things away, there was a slight knock at the door.

"Room service," someone called out. Finn opened the door to find a waiter with two complete meals under silver dome covers. The note that accompanied the meal read, "Happy Honeymoon! Love, Burt, Carole, and Kurt.

As bed time approached, Finn excused himself to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom he was wearing pajama pants. Rachel's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his broad bare shoulders.

"The bathroom is all yours," Finn said crawling under the covers of the king size bed to wait for her.

When Rachel emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a long white gown that tied with tiny satin bows above each shoulder. As she crossing the room to the bed, Finn threw the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. She stood between his knees as he untied the tiny bows that sat on her shoulders. When the bows were untied the gown fell to the floor around her feet. She stood there bare before him.

Finns eyes grew large as he looked at her from top to bottom, and back again, a smile spread across his face.

"Rachel, do you remember when we were in the rabbi's study? I told you that you never looked more beautiful? I was wrong. You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," Finn said in amazement of his bare bride.

He pulled her into him and felt the tiny goose bumps on her arms. "Are you afraid?" Finn asked softly looking into her brown eyes.

"I'm not afraid; I want to give my virginity to you. It's my wedding gift to you. I'm just cold," Rachel whispered to him.

"I can fix that," Finn smiled as he pulled both of them under the covers and into a wedding night that found both of them exhausted and asleep well into the next morning.

When Rachel awoke the following morning she found herself on her side with Finn snuggled up against her back. His arm was wrapped around her protectively, and he was kissing the back of her neck.

"How do you feel this morning Mrs. Hudson?" Finn asked as she rolled over in his arms to face him.

"A little sore, but it's a good kind of sore. Thank you for being so gentle and patient with me," Rachel smiled as Finn covered her neck and chest with kisses.

"I don't know why you were afraid that you wouldn't please me. Considering our repeat performances, you know that I was blown away. I only hope that I didn't hurt you too badly and that I pleased you too. Did you see that giant heart shaped whirlpool bath tub in the bathroom? If you're sore you can try the tub out," Finn offered.

" Oh Mr. Hudson, you know that you pleased me more than once. I'll try out that whirlool tub only if you try it out with me," Rachel purred with a wicked smile.

-/- Until the next chapter, thank you for all of the reviews and for adding me to your alert lists.

P.S. I am not Jewish, so if I made any mistakes in the description of Rachel and Finn's blended Jewish/Christian wedding ceremony, I apologize. Whistler Nights


	6. Chapter 6 The Honeymoon

**The Honeymoon – Chapter 6**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any of the brand names mentioned in this chapter. They belong to Mattel, Empire, Tyco, Sesame Street, Fisher-Price, and the Ford Motor Company.)

The newlyweds were enjoying the heart shaped whirlpool bath tub while Rachel straddled Finn's lap attacking his neck and torso.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I just left a very noticeable hickey on your collar bone," Rachel gasped. "Did you pack any turtlenecks?"

"It's okay Babe. You're just marking your territory. For someone who was scared to death of having sex 24 hours ago, you're turning into a little tiger."

"It's your fault," Rachel sighed momentary stopping her attack Finn's neck and shoulders. "You're making a loose woman out of me."

"I'm not complaining, just as long as you're my loose woman."

"I'll always be your loose woman," Rachel smiled as she pecked him on the lips. Oh! I almost forgot, Happy Thanksgiving Day! I hope that you don't have any plans for the day. All of the stores and restaurants are closed."

Except for enjoying this bath tub, ordering room service, and making love to you, I really hadn't planned on getting out of bed." I just want to spend the day between the sheets with you," Finn smiled his dimpled smile at her.

"That sounds delicious. Today is just for us, but tomorrow is black Friday. It's only the biggest shopping day of the year. While we're in Columbus, I want to get started on our Hanukkah and Christmas shopping. Finn, are we going to celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah with Beth?"

"Can't we celebrate both? You know that Mom and Burt are going to have a big Christmas tree and tons of presents just for Beth. Mom's already started shopping for her." Finn mumbled into Rachel's neck as he kneaded her backside under the foaming water of the whirlpool tub.

"Yes we can celebrate both, but I think Shelby wanted her raised Jewish. We've already talked about raising our own children in the Jewish faith."

"Speaking of children, does your birth control work under water? I really don't want to give Beth a baby sister or baby brother any time soon."

"Don't worry cowboy, you're safe with me," Rachel smiled before capturing his lips in hers.

Later they were wrapped up in the sheets enjoying their "Naked Day" as Finn called it.

"Rach, are you sure that you want to go shopping tomorrow? You know that the stores are going to be packed with shoppers," Finn asked with his best puppy dog pout. "We have to go back to school and instant parenthood is waiting on us next week. I'm enjoying just staying in bed with you all day."

"I'm enjoying being in bed all day with you too, but we have sectionals waiting on us when we get back. I just want to look for something special for Beth. If you'll help me, I promise that we'll have another one of your "Naked Days" on Saturday. We'll just stay in bed all day," Rachel offered.

"I'm holding you to that promise. I already know what I want to give Beth for Christmas. Do you think she's too little for her first riding toy? I want to buy her first Big Wheel." Finn asked. "I loved mine when I was a kid."

"She maybe too young for a Big Wheel, but I think we can find something for an eighteen month old. We still have to find eight little Hanukkah presents for her too. I know how much you love Christmas. What do you want this year?" Rachel asked.

"You, that's all that I want in the entire world. If Christmas and Hanukkah are half as wonderful as this Thanksgiving, I couldn't ask for anything else. I have a lot to be thankful for this year. I have you," Finn smiled.

"And I have you. From now on Thanksgiving will never be the same for me," Rachel sighed as she snuggled her face into Finn's broad chest.

"Would you like to come back here and do this again next Thanksgiving? Sort of like a second honeymoon?" Finn asked curiously.

"What if we reserve this honeymoon suite and do this again on our fifth anniversary?" I'll be in New York next year at this time, and I would love to take Beth to Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. No trip to New York for a little girl would be complete without a trip to the F.O.A. Schwarz Toy Store on Fifth Avenue. I've only seen pictures of it, but it looks like every child's fantasy."

"I'm glad that one of us is as smart as you are," Finn smiled. "I think Beth would love it. Maybe we can get the grandparents to come too. I'd like to take you to Rockefeller Center and teach you to ice skate."

"I didn't know that you knew how to ice skate."

"I can't do all of that fancy twirly stuff, but I can hold my own with a hockey stick. Does that count?"

"Yes that counts. When Beth is older you can teach her to skate too. Maybe we have a future Olympic champion on our hands."

On Friday morning Finn was woke up by the sound of the shower running. He reached over for Rachel, but she obviously wasn't there.

"Good morning, Babe," Finn yawned as he opened the shower door. Rachel was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. "Why are you doing up so early?"

"It's black Friday and I wanted to get to the stores early before the crowds get there. We have two families to buy for this year." She turned to face Finn, but he seemed to be dumbstruck. "Finn, Finn, did you hear me?"

Finn was standing there getting wet from the shower's overspray. He was transfixed by the sight of his naked wife with the water streaming off of her body. "Did you say something?" Finn finally gulped.

"I said that we needed to get to the stores early to look for Christmas and Hanukkah presents for our two families. Do you want to use the shower while I dry my hair?" Rachel asked.

"The stores can wait," Finn said as he stepped into the shower with her and closed the shower door behind him. Immediately he lifted her off of her feet and into soul searing kiss under the shower's spray.

They arrived at the mall a little later than Rachel had planned. Finn immediately headed to a toy store. "I've never gone toy shopping for a little girl before, unless you count the football that I gave Beth for her birthday. They didn't have all of this stuff when I was a kid."

"That's what my dads used to say when they took me toy shopping when I was a little girl," Rachel agreed as she examined the latest Barbie. "We still have to be careful of choking hazards. I can see Beth swallowing one of Barbie's tiny high heel shoes now. Barbie will have to wait until Beth is a little older."

When they left the store Finn and Rachel were carrying a hot pink ride-on toy, a Tickle Me Elmo, a toy piano, and a baby doll carriage complete with a baby doll. Rachel had vetoed the miniature drum kit. "I think that we just blew our entire shopping budget on Beth," Rachel said to Finn.

"I know, but I think the others will understand," Finn said as he wrapped his free arm around Rachel. Why don't the three of us have our picture made together? We can give everyone a framed picture of us. I know that Mom would love it."

"Finn, that's a great idea. When did you get to be so smart?"

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Finn beamed at his new bride. "We're out of spending money so I guess it's time to go back to our honeymoon suite. Since Mom, Burt, Leroy, and Hiram are helping to pay for it; I would like to get their money's worth out it."

"You devil," Rachel smiled at him as they loaded their loot into the back of Kurt's Navigator.

Friday afternoon and all day Saturday, Rachel and Finn spent the day in bed. Finn watched some sports on TV while Rachel worked on to do lists for the following week. Juggling school, Glee Club, football practice, and Beth was going to take some organization.

Hiram and Leroy were keeping Beth while they were on their honeymoon. Carole was taking care of her the following week while they were at school. After that Beth was going to go to the day care center at Rachel's temple. Beth had never been in day care before so it was going to be an adjustment for the little girl.

Beth had been an outgoing child before Shelby's death, but since then she had been confused. She still searched for Shelby. When either Rachel or Finn was around, the toddler hung onto them like a leach.

Rachel called home on Saturday evening and talked to both her dads and Beth.

"Ray-Ray, Ray-Ray," Beth said in excitement as Hiram held the phone for her.

"Has she missed us?" Rachel asked her dad.

"She has asked for you, but we've been trying to keep her busy. Kurt and Blaine came by and took her to the park in her stroller. We took her to a play group at the temple yesterday. She was a little timid at first, but jumped right in when she saw all of the toys," Hiram reassured his daughter.

"Check-out time at this hotel is noon tomorrow, so Finn and I should be home sometime between two and three o'clock. We can't wait to see you and Daddy and Beth," Rachel said happily.

"How has the honeymoon been? I hope that the two of you have had a good time," Hiram asked.

"We have. Thank you so much for helping to pay for this trip and the wedding. We went Christmas and Hanukkah shopping yesterday, but I think we blew all of our cash on Beth. This maybe a lean year for everyone except her, but we couldn't help ourselves."

"We understand Daddy and I have both been putting small things away for her as well."

Mr. and Mrs. Hudson spent one last blissful night in the honeymoon suite before they pack up their things and headed back to Lima on Sunday afternoon.

"It's back to the real world now," Finn said as he squeezed Rachel's hand. "You know we're going to be the only married couple at McKinley High."

"Yes, and I bet Puck and Jacob Ben Israel are going to have something insulting to say about it," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Puck is just jealous, and you leave Jacob Ben Israel to me," Finn smiled his lop sided smile.

Finn and Rachel were greeted with hugs and congratulations at the Hummel/Hudson household. Kurt was glad to get his Navigator back. Finn had taken it through a car wash and filled up the gas tank. Burt helped Finn unload their luggage into the back of Finn's truck. Then they carried Beth's presents up to Finn's old room. Carole had already started her Christmas shopping and his room was filling up with Christmas purchases.

Before the newlyweds headed over to the Berry household, Carole had to hold Finn for one long hug and a few tears. "You will always be my son, but I guess this is it. You have your own family now," Carole said wiping away a few motherly tears.

"Mom, no matter what, I will always be your son. Nothing can change that. It's been you and me since Dad died, but I'm glad that you found Burt. And I am glad that I found Rachel. Beth needs a family and now she has a great big one. You're an instant grandmother, and I know that you're going to love it," Finn said as he hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

"You know that I've wanted a daughter. Now I have a daughter and a granddaughter to go with my son," Carole said as she included Rachel in their three-way hug. "I'll be over early tomorrow to take care of Beth while the two of you are at school."

"Thanks Mom for taking the week off to take care of Beth. The two of you are going to be great buddies," Finn smiled at his mother.

Carole stood in the driveway and watched her son leave as a married man. His bride was sitting close beside him as they waved goodbye to her and Burt.

Rachel and Finn pulled up into the Berry driveway as Hiram and Leroy came out to meet them. Beth was still upstairs taking her nap.

"This is it," Rachel said to Finn. "This is your new home for awhile."

"Our new home. Don't forget that they moved you out of your old room while we were gone. We're in the big bed room on the front upstairs. Beth has your old room."

Leroy and Hiram greeted them both with hugs and welcomes. Everyone was carrying things upstairs when they heard Beth cry. "It's time for her to be getting up," Leroy said as he went to get her.

"Let me," Rachel asked.

Rachel picked up Beth from her crib and carried her into the room that she and Finn would be sharing.

"Look who's awake?" Finn grinned as he reached for her. Finn, Rachel, Hiram, and Leroy were all making a fuss over her when Finn noticed that she needed a diaper change.

"Rach, I think she needs a clean diaper," Finn said making a face.

"And a poopy diaper is good place for you to start learning," Rachel laughed. "Come on, I'll help you."

They spent the remainder of afternoon and evening playing with Beth and getting ready for school the next day. Rachel started their laundry and Leroy prepared dinner.

After dinner, Rachel and Finn took Beth upstairs for her bath and bedtime.

Later Finn and Rachel awkwardly excused themselves for bed. Hiram and Leroy exchanged a knowing look between them and smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes at her two dads.

Hiram handed Finn the baby monitor that had been in his and Leroy's bedroom. "This belongs to you now," Hiram said with a little laugh.

Upstairs they showered and got ready for bed. "Are we going to wear pajamas tonight?" Finn whispered.

"With my dads downstairs and Beth next door, I think that it might be a good idea for now."

"I was looking forward to the white gown that you wore on our wedding night. The one with the bows that let it fall to the floor when I untied them," Finn said as he kissed the curve of Rachel's neck.

"And as I remember I didn't get to wear it for more than five minutes," Rachel reminded him.

"That's the idea," Finn teased. "That way it will never wear out."

Rachel slipped into Finn's favorite gown, and Finn found a pair of pajama pants in his luggage.

The two settled under the covers and the foreplay was just getting started. "Do you think my dads know what we're doing?" Rachel asked softly.

"Do bears poop in the woods?" Finn answered between kisses.

"What exactly does that mean? Of course bears poop in the woods. That's where they live." Rachel said pushing Finn back a little.

"Well that answers your question. We're newlyweds and they know that I'm making love to my gorgeous, sexy wife."

Finn had just gotten the bows to Rachel's white gown untied when the baby monitor started to crackle followed by Beth crying for her mommy.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I had better go and check on her. I'm not going to let her cry it out while she's still confused about Shelby."

"I understand," Finn said as he plopped back on his pillow in exasperation. "I'll be here when you get back."

Before dawn the next morning, Finn was awaken by two tiny hands patting his face. It took a moment to realize where he was at, and who the tiny hands belonged to.

"Beth what are you doing up so early?" How did you get out of your crib?" Finn asked tucking the little girl back under the covers between himself and Rachel.

"Ray-Ray seep," Beth answered batting her long eye lashes. The way the baby held her tiny finger up to her lips to hush Finn almost made him laugh.

Rachel began to stir, "Good morning you two. Finn, I hope that you don't mind. I couldn't get her to settle down last night until I put her in bed with us. She has a new room and a new family so it's going to take some adjustment for her. You were already sound asleep when I brought her in."

"That's okay, I love sharing a bed with my two best girls. Let's just not make a habit of it. We still need Finchel time for ourselves," Finn said while running his fingers through Beth's blond curls.

"I totally understand," Rachel giggled as she leaned over Beth for her first kiss of the day.

Beth pushed Finn away from Rachel and snuggled in between the two of them.

"Welcome to the real world," Finn smiled looking over at his two best girls before he got up to start the day.

-/-

Until the next chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing. Their first week back at McKinley as a married couple is next. With appreciation, Whistler Nights


	7. Chapter 7 Parenthood 101

**Parenthood 101 – Chapter 7**

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any brand names mentioned in this chapter. All personal names are fictitious and appear only as a coincidence.)

Their first Monday morning was a hectic one, but everyone was pitching in to help. Carole was there early like she promised. Finn had taken Beth back to her crib around dawn. She was still asleep so they didn't disturb her. That would have to change because the next week Beth would be starting daycare. Rachel and Finn would drop her off on their way to school. Carole could only use one week of her vacation time to help the new family get adjusted.

Hiram and Leroy were working on breakfast and packing lunches while Finn and Rachel dressed and loaded their books into Finn's truck. They both had Glee practice and Finn had football practice after that. It had been arranged for Kurt and Blaine to give Rachel a ride home after Glee practice so she could take over for Carole.

Rachel would then work on her homework and start dinner. The schedule was already daunting, and this was just the first day. At least football season would be over soon and Finn wasn't going out for varsity basketball.

"Carole, do you want me to get Beth's car seat out of my car and put it in your car?" Hiram asked.

"I'm ahead of you, Burt and I bought a car seat this weekend and it's in the backseat of my car now. If you have a shopping list, Beth and I can go out for groceries later. What time is that play group at the temple?" I think it will help Beth adjust to daycare," Carole asked.

By the grace of God and the help of Hiram, Leroy, and Carole, Finn and Rachel managed to arrive at school on time and with all of their books. Rachel was running on about four hours of sleep. As soon as they enter the front door of the school, Principal Figgins had the couple in his office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson," Principal Figgins began in his dry monotone, "As you know you're the only married students at this school. I think you're the only married students that we've had here at McKinley. Mr. Schuster has informed me that you have also taken on the care of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman's child. Marriage and a child are two very adult undertakings for high school students. Regardless, I still expect you to keep up with your classes like everyone else. I have asked Miss Pillsbury to keep an eye on your grades. And, married or not, I also won't tolerate any kind of PDA's in my school. What you do in your bedroom stays in your bedroom. Do I make myself clear? If you're in agreement than you're excused to homeroom."

They both nodded and left Principal Figgins office.

"I almost yawned in his face," Rachel confided to Finn. "Apparently he hasn't checked the janitor's closet lately. There's more than PDA's going on in there."

"If Beth has a rough night again tonight I'll get up with her," Finn offered. "I did get almost eight hours of sleep last night."

"I'm holding you to that, so don't kill yourself at football practice," Rachel yawned again as she headed to AP physics.

Walking toward chemistry, Puck soon caught up with Finn.

"How was the honeymoon?" Puck asked barely able to control his enthusiasm.

"Amazing," Finn smiled.

"I have to know one thing, and I promise I won't ask another question. Is Berry still a virgin?" Puck whispered.

"Nope," Finn answered as he sat down at his desk and opened his chemistry notes ignoring Puck.

Two classes later Finn was heading to trigonometry class when Jacob Ben Israel stopped him. He shoved a small recorder into Finn's face.

"My blog readers have got to know. What was it like deflowering McKinley's most famous virgin? Was the Jewish princess as big an ice queen as we all expected?"

Finn grabbed the recorder and pulled Jacob into the nearest bathroom by his shirt collar. With one quick move Finn flushed the recorder down the first toilet.

"That happens to be my wife that you're talking about you noisy little pervert" Finn screamed in Jacob's face. "If you ever even look at her again, I'm going to give you a swirley in the dirtiest toilet in this entire school. I won't even bother to flush it first. Now if you don't want to be water boarded in a commode, leave both me and my wife alone! I'm not telling you a second time!"

"But I need my recorder?" Jacob asked meekly.

"Do you want me to send you looking for it right now?" Finn growled at the fuzzy-headed teen.

"No I guess I can buy another one after school," Jacob said as he cowered away.

Rachel was having a better day. No one had accosted her with point blank questions the way Finn had been. Santana had only given her the biggest grin and a knowing look as they passed in the hall.

The couple ate lunch together and called home to check on Beth. Carole had taken her grocery shopping and was heading to the play group after lunch.

Monday had been the longest day, but Glee practice finally arrived. They entered the choir room to cheers and clapping. Tina and Mike had made white cupcakes with plastic wedding bells stuck in the tops. Artie had his dad bring in lime-sherbet punch.

Brittany stepped forward and gave the newlyweds a wrapped shoe box.

"What's this?" Finn asked. "You guys have already done so much for us at the wedding."

"Its coupons," Brittany answered. "Each of us made a baby sitting coupon book for you. They're for when you want a 'date night' or whatever. Mike said that he wasn't very good with kids, so I think he made car wash coupons instead. Santana and I are both going to community college in Lima next fall so ours don't expire."

In the bottom of the box was a stack of very artistically drawn coupons from Quinn.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked Quinn. "I mean I would like for you to get to know Beth, but can you handle being with her?"

"I can try," Quinn said. "If you're uncomfortable with it, maybe I can fix a casserole or something. What you're doing to keep Beth out of foster care is amazing. I just want to help."

"We appreciate it," Finn smiled his lop-sided grin.

When Mr. Schue dismissed them, Rachel kissed Finn goodbye. She caught a ride to her house with Kurt and Blaine, and Finn headed to football practice. With the conference championship coming up, Coast Beiste was having practice four days a week.

Rachel thanked Carole for keeping Beth that day.

"She's been very busy today, so I hope that she'll sleep for you tonight. Give Finn a kiss for me when he gets home. I'll see all of you again in the morning," Carole said as she left Rachel to start her homework and fix dinner.

Rachel had started her Spanish Four homework for about the forth time. Each time she started, Beth was either into something or was being fussy. Finally Rachel gave up on the Spanish assignment and took out her history book.

In her best baby talk, Rachel read her history assignment to Beth. Some how the Great Depression didn't sound quite so depressing when she read it aloud and in baby talk.

With dinner on the table, Hiram and Leroy were coming in the door followed by Finn. Beth was already playing with her finger food in her high chair.

"Finn, you look like warmed-over death, what happened?" Rachel asked as she pulled out a chair for Finn.

"Coach Beiste decided to be a beast today, that's all. We had to run double the number of wind sprints. Karofsky was asleep at the wheel today, so I was sacked about six or seven times. To top it all off, I have a new nickname. Azimio wanted to call me Hubby, Hubby Hudson, but he was out voted. I'm not Frankenteen anymore. My new nickname is Daddy," Finn sighed.

"Is Puck okay with that?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't see him objecting," Finn said as he shook his head. "Who knows it might have been his idea."

After dinner, Hiram did the dishes while Leroy gave Beth her bath and ready for bed. Rachel and Finn were both hard at work on their homework at the kitchen table.

Leroy put Beth to bed; Finn and Rachel made it around eleven.

"Aren't you going to jump my bones tonight," Rachel said as they both lay in bed exhausted.

"I'm too beat tonight," Finn yawned. "Are you disappointed?"

"No after last night with Beth, I'm ready for some sleep. You didn't tell me how your day went."

"Except for getting the crap beat out of me at football practice it was okay. That Jacob Ben Israel was insulting like you said he would be."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"Just some garbage that I don't think he'll ever repeat. Oh if the boy's toilets in the east wing are shut down tomorrow, that's my doing. I flushed his recorder and told him that he was next."

Finn was almost asleep when he felt Rachel's elbow in his ribs. "Finn, Beth's crying, you promised that you would take a turn with her tonight."

"Oh man, I'm so tired, what could she want?" Finn said rubbing his bruised sides.

"She crying for her mommy," Rachel said rolling into her pillow.

"Okay, I'm going, but tomorrow night's your turn," Finn yawned stumbling into the bed post on his way to Beth's nursery.

Finn rocked her for what seemed like hours. As soon as she was asleep he would try to put her back into her crib, and then the crying for mommy would resume. Exhausted, he finally took Beth to their bedroom and tucked her in between him and Rachel. All three of them were soon sleeping like stones.

When the clock went off, Rachel was the first one awake. "I thought you said not to make a habit out of putting her in our bed."

"When you're as tired as I was last night, you'll try anything," Finn said in his own defense. "Is it only Tuesday?"

"Yes, it's only Tuesday. Life drags on when you haven't had enough sleep doesn't it?" Rachel said as she made up her side of the bed.

Once again Carole was there bright and early to take care of Beth for the day. Leroy was working on breakfast while Hiram started the laundry. Rachel and Finn finally came downstairs looking like they both had been hit by a bus.

"Mom, Beth's still asleep; I just put her back in her crib. She's still waking up at night wanting her mommy," Finn said rubbing his eyes. Does she cry for Shelby during the day?"

"No, actually she was happy all day yesterday."

"Well, one of us puts her to bed and then three hours later she's up crying for her mommy. She isn't happy until we put her in bed with us and then she's out like a light," Finn told his mother.

"I know that she's very confused over Shelby's death and a new house right now. Of course she still wants her mother, but you really shouldn't be putting her in your bed. One of you could roll over on her and smother her. Plus it's not a good habit to start, because it's a very hard habit to break. I know that you switched her from the guest room to Rachel's old room the night that you got back from your honeymoon. Could that be part of the problem?"

"I'm willing to move her back to the guest room and her Pack-and-Play if it'll help," Finn said rubbing his sore sides."

"Do you still have anything that might still smell like Shelby? A sweater or something? Sleeping with something that smelled like her mother might help," Carole suggested.

"We were waiting until after the wedding to do something with Shelby's house. I'll run by there this afternoon and see what I can find," Hiram volunteered.

Rachel had gotten eight hours of sleep so she felt better on Tuesday. Finn however was another story. Not only was he sleep deprived, he was hurting from football practice the day before. He had a trigonometry pop quiz that he was sure he had blown.

At lunch time Finn and Rachel ate with the other Glee kids before they called home to check on Beth. Beth and Carole were at the park feeding the ducks. They were going to get ice cream on the way home.

"Man, I wish that I could be there with them," Rachel groaned. "Feeding ducks and getting ice cream sounds so much more appealing than the history class that I'm heading to."

"Me too," Finn echoed. "All I've gotten done this morning was to blow a trig pop quiz. Ice cream in the park sounds like so much more fun."

Glee practice seemed to be their only oasis during their day. Finn's football practice was again grueling, but not as bad as Monday. Finn was afraid that Coach Beiste thought his game was slipping. She was practicing Sam more in his spot. If it weren't for the conference championship, he might hand the QB1 job over to Sam and take the back-up slot. If he didn't get anymore sleep, Coach Beiste might make that decision for him.

At home that night, Finn and Rachel put Beth to bed in the guest room instead of her new nursery. Hiram had gone by Shelby's old house and brought over some of Shelby's clothing for Beth to sleep with. Carole's idea worked because that night Beth slept through the night.

Wednesday morning Finn woke Rachel up with a kiss and a rose. "Happy One Week Anniversary," Finn yawned. "Don't you wish that this was last week and we still had four glorious days in that honeymoon suite to just sleep late in?"

Rachel smiled as she returned Finn's kiss, "I know that this week has been rough, but any regrets?"

"Not a one, my two best girls are worth it."

Wednesday and Thursday went somewhat smoother for everyone as Beth was sleeping better. Finn wished to himself that his mom could quit her job and keep Beth full time during the day. Next week starting daycare would be another new event for Beth. Who knew how she was going to adjust.

Thursday afternoon, Glee practice was just wrapping up when Sam and Mercedes approached a still overwhelmed Finn and Rachel.

"How's the marriage and instant parenthood going," Sam asked.

"You both have dark circles under your eyes," Mercedes commented.

"The marriage is going great," Finn replied. "It's just Beth is still adjusting to all the changes. My mom has been keeping her this week, but she had to go back to work next week. Beth will be going to daycare for the first time so who knows?"

"I might have an answer to some of your problems," Sam offered. "My dad got a job as a midnight watchman, but my mom is still out of work. Instead of day care, could you hire her to keep Beth at your house during the day? She could do the cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping and laundry for you. Mom could have dinner started when Rachel gets home from school. My dad could also get some sleep at the motel while they're gone during the day."

"What about Stacey and Stevie?" Rachel asked.

"Stevie's at school all day. The school bus could drop him off at your house. Stacey starts kindergarten next year, but until then she could be a playmate for Beth."

"It sounds like an answer to a prayer, but my dads and Finn and I would have to meet her and talk to her first. My dads are both lawyers so they would probably require a background check and a personal history. Beth would have to get acquainted with her."

"I understand," Sam said grinning from ear to ear. "I'll tell Mom that you're at least interested. When I mentioned it to her last night she was ecstatic at the possibility."

"You're going to love Mrs. Evans," Mercedes volunteered. "She's the greatest."

"Isn't this a step down for her?" Rachel asked.

"When you lose everything, nothing is a step down," Sam smiled hopefully. "Homelessness gives you a whole new perspective on life. Ask you dads when you would like for her to come over for a meet and greet. Her name is Sharon, Sharon Evans. I'll tell her to bring her resume."

"This is going to be like killing two birds with one stone," Mercedes beamed. "Mrs. Evans gets a job, and Beth can stay at home."

Sharon Evans came over that night and Hiram and Leroy were both impressed. It was going to cost more than daycare, but it was going to make life easier in the long run. Friday was Carole's last day of vacation, and she had to be back at the hospital the next week. Sharon came over and spent Friday with Carole and Beth to learn the routine. Hiram and Leroy agreed to a one month trial period.

Friday went so much smoother for Finn and Rachel. No Glee or football practice that afternoon. Beth was sleeping better and hopefully Sharon would work out. When they arrived home that afternoon, Beth already was calling Sharon, "Sher".

Friday night's football was a home game so everyone decided to eat out and make an evening of it. Finn left early to join his team in the locker room.

When the National Anthem was played, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel were sitting behind the home bench in the stands. Beth was sitting on Rachel's lap, and was already trying to be a cheerleader. When the cheerleaders cheered it was all Rachel could do to hold the bouncing toddler.

The Titan's lineup was announced first. Artie was still Artie "Wheels" Abrams. Mike had been Mike "Smooth Moves" Chang since he had played JV. Puck was announced as Puck "Mohican" Puckerman. When Finn was announced, the loud speaker blared Finn "Daddy" Hudson instead of the usual Frankenteen.

When Beth heard Finn announced by his nickname, she turned to Rachel with the most puzzled look on her face. The cheerleaders were also cheering "Go Daddy Go! Way to go Daddy! Yeah Daddy!"

Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Finn tells me that you were the kicker two years ago. What your nickname?"

Kurt never wavered from staring at the field. He said loud enough for Blaine to hear, "It was Lady Lips. Kurt 'Lady Lips' Hummel."

"I love those lady lips," Blaine whispered back to Kurt.

At half time, Finn ran over to the fence to speak to his family before he joined the others in the locker room. Beth was looking at Finn still confused.

The second half resumed with the cheerleaders yelling, "Throw the ball Daddy! Nice one Daddy! That's showing them Daddy! Wipe up the field with them, Daddy!"

When the game ended, McKinley had won. Finn ran over to his family and Rachel handed Beth over the fence to Finn.

Beth immediately wrinkled up her tiny nose and said, "Daddy stink."

"What did she say?" Finn asked as Beth squirmed back to Rachel.

"Daddy stink." Beth repeated wrinkling up her nose again.

It was a moment that melted Finn's heart. Beth had called him daddy for the first time. She was just repeating what the crowd had been chanting for the last two hours, but it felt good. From that moment on Finn was Daddy.

Finn, Rachel, and Beth rode home after the game in Finn's old truck. The car seat was in the middle so Rachel couldn't take her usual spot next to Finn.

"I'm sorry that she called me daddy before she called you mommy, Finn said offering to console Rachel.

"Its okay," Rachel reassured him. "I want her to remember Shelby for as long as she can. As long as she remembers Shelby, then that's her mommy. She might call me mommy one day, but until then Ray-Ray is just fine with me. Technically I'm still her sister."

"A mommy is someone who takes care of you and loves you unconditionally. That seems to describe you," Finn offered.

"When she's ready," Rachel said reaching around Beth's car seat to pat Finn's hand.

-/-

Until the next chapter, thank you again for all of your reviews and for adding my story to your alerts list. It makes all the work worth while. The next chapter will cover Finn, Rachel, and Beth's first Christmas/Hanukkah together. With appreciation, Whistler Nights


	8. Chapter 8 What Did I Do?

**What Did I Do? – Chapter 8**

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any brand names that appear in this chapter. In fact I don't own much of anything.)

-/-

Saturday morning and everything was quiet at the new Berry/Hudson household. Rachel awoke to her monthly stomach cramps and was in a terrible mood. She lay their quietly thinking to herself, McKinley won last night, Beth had called Finn Daddy for the first time, so Finn would probably be in a exuberant mood when he woke up. Meaning he would probably be all over her at any minute. She hoped that he knew about shark week because she sure as hell didn't want to explain it to him.

Finn was so tired when he came in after last night's football game; he was asleep before he hit the pillow, and snoring lightly before she ever crawled into bed.

Instead of Finn rousing her from her sleep that morning, it was Beth. The baby monitor crackled, and then Beth started whimpering.

Rachel turned over to see if Finn would check on Beth while she went to the bathroom, but Finn wasn't there. A little irritated, she got up make a quick trip to the bathroom and then went in to get Beth. The toddler was hungry and very wet.

After a diaper change Rachel carried Beth downstairs for some breakfast, still no Finn. Her dads' door was closed so she assumed that they were still sleeping. Hearing the water running, she went to check out the source. Finn was in the back yard with Hiram's BMW washed and Leroy's Lexus underway. Beside the two black luxury cars sat Rachel's Prius and Finn's truck.

"What are you doing washing cars at this hour? I could really use your help with Beth this morning," Rachel barked at her new husband.

Stunned, Finn turned around and said to his new wife, "Rachel your dads are doing so much for us. They paid for half the honeymoon and the wedding. They're paying for Sharon's help, all of Beth's stuff, and feeding me as well. I just wanted to do something nice for them as a surprise. That's why I'm out here early."

"Well it's too early. You're probably disturbing the neighbor's sleep. Just finish up Daddy's car and forget my car and your truck. I have a ton of homework to do, and I was hoping that you would watch Beth today," Rachel said before disappearing back inside the house.

Finn finished the two black cars as he was instructed and came into the kitchen. Rachel was stomping her way around the kitchen.

"Are you pissed at me for something I did or didn't do?" Finn asked.

"Neither, I just don't feel well, and I have a lot to do today." Rachel muttered.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Finn asked.

"Just help me get breakfast started, and then if you could entertain Beth I would appreciate it. I have a term paper due and a take home AP physics test that I have to finish today."

"Do you want me to start the laundry or vacuum?" Finn tried again.

"No, Sharon has all of that done. Thank you God for Sharon," Rachel said looking up at the ceiling.

After Rachel had finished preparing Beth's breakfast, Finn sat down and fed her. "Rach, are you upset because Beth called me Daddy last night? She was only repeating what the cheerleaders and the crowd was chanting."

"Of course not," Rachel answered as she loaded the dishwasher without even looking at either Finn or Beth. "I just have a lot to get done today even with Sharon's help."

As soon as Beth had finished eating breakfast, Finn whisked her upstairs for a bath and an outfit. He didn't even bother to ask Rachel if she approved of the pants and shirt that he dressed Beth in.

Once downstairs, Finn put Beth's hot pink hoodie on her and told Rachel that he and Beth were going to join the morning walkers at the mall and maybe do a little Christmas shopping when the stores opened. He and Beth would be back before lunch.

"Don't you need the stroller?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, we're meeting Artie there, and he's the stroller. I push and Beth sits on his lap. Artie thinks Beth's a chick magnet for him, not me. See you before noon, love you," Finn said closing the door behind him.

"Ray-Ray is certainly in a bad mood this morning," Finn said to Beth as he buckled her into her car seat in his truck. "We'll just go and hang out with Uncle Artie at the mall for awhile and stay out of her way."

-/-

"How's the married man and the munchkin doing this morning?" Artie greeted the pair.

"I'm not sure Artie," Finn said while he handed Beth to him. "I think I'm in the dog house, and I don't have a clue why. I got up early this morning and wanted to wash everyone's car, but Rachel just bit my head off. She wanted me to take care of Beth today and give her some time to complete some school work. I was going to do it anyway."

"Women you can't live with them, and you can't live without them, present company excluded," Artie laughed as he kissed Beth on top of her head.

"I think we're heading for our first married fight," Finn shrugged.

"I'm not an expert, but I hear that make-up sex is pretty hot," Artie grinned. "If I were you I would go ahead and buy an I'm sorry for whatever I did gift."

"Nah, I'm not going to start that, it would be like buying Beth a toy every time she gets upset," Finn resigned.

"Suit yourself, but don't come crawling to me for advice, because all you're going get from me is an I told you so." Artie concluded nodding his head.

"We're here to do a little Christmas/Hanukkah shopping. I can use one of those gifts as a back up if I have too," Finn decided.

Three hours and four presents later, Finn and Beth were on their way to Carole's. Finn was stashing his Christmas loot upstairs in his old bedroom too.

"Finn, Beth," Carole said as she opened the front door for the two of them. "What brings you over on a Saturday morning? I'm so glad to see you."

"We're just staying out of Rachel's way this morning. She has a lot of school work to complete and she seems to work better with us gone," Finn said as he handed Beth to Carole.

"Finn, don't be too hard on her. You've only been married a little over two weeks. She has a lot of adjusting to do too."

"I don't know. I got up early, something that I don't do on Saturday to wash everyone's car, and she just took my head off," Finn sighed.

"Just give her some space this morning. Do you want me to take Beth for you this afternoon?" Carole asked while playing patty cake with Beth.

"Thanks Mom, but I have responsibilities now, and I can't dump them on you every time something happens. Besides, Beth will probably take a nap this afternoon, I may join her."

Finn and Beth arrived back at the Berry/Hudson house a little before noon. Rachel was still in her bathrobe and slippers. She looked like she hadn't gotten up from her books since they left.

"Hey, Babe," Finn said as he carried Beth through the door. "Did you get your homework finished while we were gone?"

"No," Rachel said curtly. I appreciate the peace and quiet, but this physics test is kicking my butt."

"I'd help you, but I never even took regular physics," Finn offered.

"Thanks, just the same," she said never looking up for her work. "Would you mind fixing lunch? Dad and Daddy have gone over to their legal office so it's just the three of us."

"Sure," Finn said as he sat Beth in her high chair. To himself he was thinking that she must have ran Hiram and Leroy off too.

Finn fixed soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and was rather proud of himself. "Eat your heart out Gordon Ramsey," Finn said as he placed Rachel's lunch in front of her.

"Ummh," Rachel said as she worked a physics problem again. "This soup is good."

"I just opened a can," Finn said. It was obvious she didn't hear him. That was the extent of their lunch time conversation.

Rachel did get up from her take home test to help Finn with the lunch dishes. He was happy for her help until Rachel started asking him about Brittany and Santana.

"At the little coupon book party that New Directions gave us on Monday, Brittany said that both she and Santana are going to the community college here next year. Will they be going to school with you?" Rachel asked.

"There's only one community college in this town," Finn answered not liking where this line of questioning was going.

"Finn, I trust you with all my heart, but I don't trust them to leave you alone while I'm in New York. It's like when the cat's away, the mice will play."

"Rachel, I'm hurt that you would even think such a thing. I'm a married man. I'm YOUR married man. I'm going to go to school at night, because I have to work for Burt during the day. And the last that I heard, Santana was staying in Lima for Brittany. Everyone knows that they're a couple even though they won't admit it. Is this what you have been pissed about all day?"

"No Finn, I'm sorry. You're the one making all the sacrifices while I'm going to be off in New York. Please forgive me. I've been on this test ever since you left, and I frankly don't feel up to speed."

"Do I need to take you to a doctor?" Finn asked.

"No, I'll be okay once I figure out this take-home test and finish that essay for history," Rachel said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Finn left his dish towel on the sink, picked up Beth and headed upstairs. "I'm going to get Beth ready for her nap. I think I'll join her since I didn't sleep in this morning," Finn said leaving Rachel to finish her take home test.

Knowing that she had hurt Finn's feelings, she headed up the stairs after him. Finn had changed Beth's diaper, put her in a footed sleeper, and was reading a story to her. Rachel smiled as she peeked through the door to hear Finn reading Margaret Wise's _Good Night Moon_ to a sleepy Beth.

When he exited Beth's room, Rachel was waiting for him.

"I really am sorry," Rachel apologized again. "Dad and Daddy said to tell you how much they appreciated their clean cars, and I don't know where the Santana and Brittany thing came from."

"I was getting ready to take a nap. Would you care to join me and make up for my hurt feelings?" Finn asked with a wicked smile.

"Finn, I would like nothing better, but I haven't completed that take home test, and I still have to finish that essay."

"Well, it you change your mind or get finished, you know where you can find me."

Rachel was tempted when Finn stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt and crawled into their bed.

"No, it has to be work before pleasure or I'll never get out of bed with you," Rachel said as she headed back downstairs.

Around four o'clock Finn woke up from his nap when he heard Beth whimpering on the baby monitor. Carrying her downstairs, he found Rachel with the physics test completed, the history essay almost finished, and dinner started. Hiram and Leroy soon joined them,

"Finn, I have a surprise for you. After dinner, Dad and Daddy are going to watch Beth if you would like to catch a movie or get some Hanukkah/Christmas shopping done," Rachel offered. "I've been stuck in this house all day, and I think some fresh air would help my mood. I know that I've been cranky all day."

"Beth and I did our shopping this morning, but I'll be glad to help you with yours," Finn said with his dimpled smile.

"You did, I never saw you come in with any packages?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"I've been playing Santa Claus a lot longer that you have, and I have my presents stashed where you will never find them," Finn grinned.

I bet that you have them stashed in your old room over at Carole and Burt's," Rachel smiled.

"Did Kurt tell you?" Finn asked.

"No, but you just did," Rachel said standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

After dinner, Rachel and Finn walked through the mall arm in arm. "I thought that I did something to piss you off," Finn confessed.

"I've just been moody and all of this school work has just worn me down, Again, I'm sorry," Rachel apologized.

Later that night Rachel was already in bed when Finn snuggled up to her back. He was kissing her neck as his hand slid under her baby doll pajamas to stroke her breast.

"Ouch, that hurts" Rachel said recoiling from his touch.

"I barely touched you," Finn exclaimed.

"The girls are just sore, that's all."

"Did I do that?" Finn questioned.

"No Finn, its shark week. The girls get tender to the touch during shark week. That's why I have been so cranky."

"Shark week?" Finn asked.

"My period started this evening. That's what I call my period. Shark week. It means you; Finn Hudson can't go in the water."

"Oh," Finn said trying to figure out her analogy.

"You grew up with a woman in the house, please tell me that you know all about a woman's monthly cycle. I really don't want to explain it to you," Rachel pleaded softly.

"Yeah, I know the basics." Finn said. "I got that much from health class. Mom never sat me down and told me about that part of it. Just the where babies come from part. That was gross enough, at least I thought so at the time.

"I will tell you a funny story," Finn laughed. "When Puck and I were about seven or eight years old we were playing on that big pine tree behind my old house. He pulled back one of the limbs, and when he let it go; it smacked me across the forehead. If you look at my hair line you can still see the scar. Anyway, Puck though he had killed me because I was bleeding. He half carried, half drug me into Mom's bathroom where the Band-Aids were. We couldn't find any Band-Aids that were big enough, that's when Puck found Mom's pads. We didn't have a clue what they were for. Puck ran out to the kitchen and came back with some duck tape. He duck taped one of those things to my forehead to stop the bleeding."

Rachel was laughing so hard, she had to bury her face in the pillow to keep from waking Beth. "Do you mean to tell me that the two of you traipsed around the neighborhood with a sanitary napkin duck taped to your forehead? What did the neighbors think?"

"Most of them were laughing just the way that you are now. Mrs. Johnson down the street called my mom and she took me to the emergency room for stitches. The doctor told Puck that duck taping that thing to my head was a very good idea. We just should have asked for help sooner instead of parading around the neighborhood like two fools."

"Finn, will I ever hear the end of your's and Puck's adventures?" Rachel asked trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Probably not. We were two very industrious little boys. Puck was the one with all the wild ideas," Finn laughed to himself. I'm glad that you aren't mad at me. I've been trying to figure out all day what I did to piss you off."

"I should have warned you earlier about shark week. I get pretty moody and just feel rotten," Rachel sighed into Finn's shoulder.

"I'm just glad that I didn't knock you up on our honeymoon," Finn laughed softly to himself.

"We're you trying to knock me up?" Rachel asked looking him in the eye.

"Hell no, we've got all we can handle now with Beth."

"Finn, in about five or six years, you can try."

-/-

Until the next chapter, thank you for all of the reviews and for adding me to your alert lists. I really appreciate your reviews and comments. Whistler Nights


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Scratch

**Don't Scratch! It Will Leave a Scar - Chapter 9**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any of the brand names mentioned in this chapter. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence.)

The count down was underway for what would be the last Sectionals for the seniors. New Directions wasn't really sweating this round much to Mr. Schue chagrin. The competition for this round was the Hipsters and The Ohio School for the Deaf. They had defeated both groups easily in the past. New Directions also had Kurt and Blaine in their arsenal this time around. Artie told Mr. Schue to make room in the display case. The trophy would be their Christmas present to him.

Over at the Berry/Hudson home everyone was preparing for Hanukkah. At the Hummel home the Christmas tree was up and the house was decorated. The two holidays over lapped this year so that made things a little easier.

"Finn," Rachel asked him. "Last year Beth celebrated Hanukkah with Shelby. Do you think throwing Christmas and Santa Claus into the mix this year is going to confuse her? She's still a toddler, but she has just now stopped searching for Shelby every day, and she's sleeping through the night again."

"Do you really think we're going to deny Carole Hummel Christmas with her first grandchild? Technically, Beth isn't her grandchild until the adoption goes through, but Mom couldn't love her anymore than she does now. But if you think its going to confuse Beth, I'll have a talk with Mom," Finn offered. "We could leave the Santa Claus part out."

"I know how much you love Christmas too. Let's just keep the celebrating very low keyed this year. It's nice to have Beth on a routine again," Rachel compromised.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Sleeping all night with you is certainly better than rocking Beth all night," Finn smiled making sure he worked his dimples for the right effect. Rachel absolutely adored his dimples, and Finn knew how to use them to make her melt.

New Directions gathered in the auditorium for rehearsal the Monday before the competition on Saturday. Everyone was there and in their places except for Sam and Mercedes.

Mr. Schue asked Finn and Rachel to go and look for them as the others worked on blocking the dance steps.

Finn found Sam first standing outside the girl's locker room in the athletic wing. Sam was pleading with Mercedes to come out.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked as he approached Sam. "I'm not exactly sure," Sam confessed. "Her dad found out that we were dating and threw a fit. He told her to break up with me before she comes home today."

"Is it because you're white?" Finn asked.

"Mercedes says no. That's the part that has me confused. I tried talking to her, but she just ran in the locker room. I'd go in there, but Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste are still in the building," Sam said shaking his head.

Finn pulled out his cell phone and hit number one on his speed dial. It was Rachel's number. "I found them, but we need you to come over to the girl's locker room in the athletic wing," Finn asked Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked when she joined Finn and Sam outside the girl's locker room.

"Mercedes is in there and she's very upset. Her dad found out that she and I were dating and he told her to break up with me before she comes home today," Sam explained.

"Okay, I'll check on her," Rachel agreed. "Why don't you guys go back to rehearsal? Right now Mr. Schue is missing four of us."

Rachel entered the locker room and found Mercedes in one of the back changing rooms sobbing.

"Mercedes, what's wrong? Sam told me that your dad found out that the two of you were dating, and he told you to break up with him before you come home today. Is it because you are from two different races? Look at me and Finn. He's Caucasian and I belong to the Jewish race."

"I thought he would object to me dating a white guy. That's why we have been keeping it a secret, but that's not the problem," Mercedes sobbed.

"Then what is it?" Rachel pleaded.

"He doesn't want me to date Sam because Sam's family is living in a motel. He doesn't want his daughter to date a homeless guy. He thinks Sam's family is a bunch of dead-beat drifters. I can't tell Sam that, it would crush what self esteem he has left."

"Doesn't your dad know that Sam's dad lost his job, and that's why they lost their house? Sam's dad is working as a night watchman now, and his mother is working as a nanny and housekeeper for us. I don't know how we would manage without her. It's a big step down for both of them, but they're willing to do what ever it takes to keep a roof over their family's head," Rachel defended them.

"Daddy says that he doesn't want to see me with any boy who has no chance for a future and can't afford a haircut."

"We can fix the hair cut. Artie's mom cuts his hair, and I think she does a very good job. We could ask her to cut Sam's hair," Rachel offered.

"Rachel, there's no such thing as a healing haircut. It's going to take more than that to convince my dad, but what am I going to tell Sam in the mean time? It's not his fault that his dad lost his job. I won't lie to my dad, and I can't hurt Sam either?"

"Has your dad even met Sam?" Rachel asked. "Maybe if he got to know what a decent young man he is, he might see him in a different light. Sam can't help it that his dad isn't making five or six figures right now."

"No, neither one of my parents have met him. Like I said we have been keeping it low key because we were afraid my dad would object to Sam being white and I'm black."

"Make sure that both of your parents come to Saturday's competition. Maybe if they met Sam and his family, your dad might change his mind. This competition is going to be a walk in the park."

"Wait, I've got an idea," Rachel smiled widely. "What do you think about you and Sam doing the duet instead of me and Finn? We've been preparing Foreigner's _Waiting For A Girl Like You_, but you can change songs if you think its too personal. If your parents saw you and Sam perform, they would see how good you are together. Finn and I are so different too, but when we perform together the differences all melt away, and the chemistry flows."

"You would do that for me and Sam? I've never known Rachel Berry, I mean Rachel Hudson to give up the spotlight during a competition voluntarily," Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, you've got the pipes to take the lead away from me anytime you like. We'll have to run this by Mr. Schue and the others first, but its fine with me."

Finn really didn't understand why Rachel asked Mr. Schue to give the duet to Mercedes and Sam, but he knew that Rachel must have a good reason for her to give up the spotlight.

On their way home, Rachel told Finn why Mercedes' dad objected to Sam. Finn agreed letting Mercedes' father see the two of them perform together might help change Dr. Jones attitude about Sam.

Rachel and Finn pulled up in front of the Berry house just as the school bus was letting Stevie Evans off. His mother, Sharon, was working for the Berry's now, so Stevie rode the bus to their house every afternoon.

"How are you doing Stevie?" Finn asked. "Want to toss the football around after we have a snack?"

"No thanks Finn. I'm not feeling okay," Stevie struggled to get the words out. He really looked sick, and when Finn touched his forehead he was hot.

"Sharon, we're home, and Stevie is with us," Rachel called out. "He says that he's not feeling well, and his forehead feels hot."

"Mom, I feel lousy," Stevie said when his mom came down from upstairs with Stacey.

Sharon felt her son's forehead and agreed. He was sick.

"Rachel, I feel like I should get Stevie and Stacey home. Stevie may need to go to a doctor. Everything is done for the day, and Beth is still asleep," Sharon told Rachel.

Rachel and Finn agreed with Sharon and helped her get Stacey and Stevie's things together before they left.

"Well Finn," Rachel said. "I knew our arrangement with Sharon would last until someone got sick. If Stevie is sick, Sharon won't be here tomorrow to take care of Beth. What do you think we should do? We don't have a Plan B," Rachel asked.

"We have Hiram or Leroy, and I'll ask my mom if she can come over and keep Beth if Sharon has to stay home with Stevie. Don't worry, it's just probably a cold and he wasn't near Beth," Finn offered.

Finn called his mom and she said that she could keep Beth the following day if necessary.

Sharon called Rachel later that evening. She had taken Stevie to the doctor and Stevie had chicken pox. The bumps and blisters were just beginning to show. Stacey would probably be showing symptoms soon too since she had been exposed to Stevie. It was understood that Sharon wouldn't be Beth's nanny for the rest of the week and maybe longer.

Rachel looked at Finn and asked, "What are we going to do if Beth gets chicken pox too? We have Sectionals on Saturday, and I can't ask your mom to take the rest of the week off."

"We'll do what every other parent does when their kid gets sick. We'll cope. I'm not sure how, but we'll figure something out."

Before dawn on Tuesday morning, Beth woke up the whole house crying loudly. She was hot and sweaty. When Rachel took her sleeper off, she had the bumps and blisters starting to show on her chest.

"I'll call Mom," Finn offered. "She's a nurse and I know she can probably get Beth in to see her pediatrician today. That will take care of today, but we need to figure out a plan B for tomorrow and the rest of the week."

Carole made the necessary arrangement at work and was over to keep Beth. Every doctor in town loved Nurse Carole and getting Beth an appointment with her pediatrician was easy for her.

Having a nurse in the family helped. When Finn and Rachel came home from school that afternoon, Carole had everything under control. Carole was explaining what the doctor had said to Rachel while Finn dropped his book bag and collapsed on the couch.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Carole asked going over to check on her son.

"Mom, I started feeling bad during Glee rehearsal. I think I have a temperature," Finn moaned to his mom.

Carole felt Finn's forehead and then the glands in his neck. She pulled up his shirt and sure enough there were pink spots beginning to form on his chest and stomach.

"Finn, I think you have chicken pox too," Carole said with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, didn't I have chicken pox when I was little?"

"You had a very mild case," Carole said rubbing her son's cheek. "It's very possible that you didn't build up your immunity the first time."

"Man, I can't believe this," Finn groaned to his mom and Rachel. "This can't be happening now. What about Sectionals on Saturday?"

"Sectionals will be okay, remember Sam and Mercedes are taking the duet," Rachel reassured him

"Finn and Beth are going to feel pretty bad for the next day or two, but after that the two of them will be scratchy. They can watch cartoons and eat Popsicles when they aren't asleep." I'll call my supervisor and explain the situation to her," Carole told Rachel.

Beth was still sleeping in the Pack-and-Play in the guest room so Finn moved to the bed in that room with her.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire school, when this gets out," Finn grumbled out loud. "Eighteen years old, a newlywed, and I have a kid's disease. A kid's disease that makes you look like you've got leprosy."

"I'll take care of you," Rachel smiled. "Winter break starts next week so you'll only miss three days of school."

"Tell Glee club that I was hit by a bus while trying to save a kitten or an old lady or something. This is bad enough without being humiliated too."

"I tell them that Beth has the chicken pox and like a responsible dad, you're at home taking care of her," Rachel smiled at a miserable Finn. "It won't be a lie."

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were miserable for Finn and Beth. All they wanted to do was scratch when they weren't asleep.

The Sectionals competition was on Saturday and New Directions was performing without Finn. Rachel told the group that Finn was sick- period.

True to Artie's prediction, New Directions won easily. Only Mr. Evans attended the competition since Sharon was home with a sick Stacey and Stevie. Sam and Mercedes had changed the duet to Stevie Wonder's and Paul McCartney's _Ebony and Ivory_. The song was not only perfect; it brought the house down with a standing ovation and calls for an encore.

When the celebrating was over, Mercedes brought Sam and his father over to meet her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I would like for you to meet my friend Sam Evans and his father Seth Evans. His mother, Sharon, couldn't be her with us tonight because she taking care of Sam's little brother and sister who have chicken pox."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Evans; I remember when Mercedes and her brother had chicken pox. They had a rough time, but they survived thanks to my wife who took care of them. I was just starting my dental practice, so I wasn't much help."

"This is the second round of chicken pox for us. Sam had them before our two youngest children, Stevie and Stacey were born," Mr. Evans explained.

"Do all of the members of your family have names that being with the letter S?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"It was my wife's idea. Sam's named after my grandfather, but when Stevie and Stacie came along, it seemed like the thing to do."

"What brings your family to Lima, Ohio? Mercedes tells me that you moved here last summer," Dr. Jones asked. It was obvious to Mercedes that her dad was fishing for information.

Our family is originally from Nashville, Tennessee where I was a sound engineer. I had the opportunity to come to Ohio last year with a job that would have secured my family's future, but this economy had other plans. You've heard the saying last hired, first fired. That's what happened to us. All our savings went into the new house and the move. When I lost my job, we lost the house too. I'm working at night now as a watchman, and my wife is working as a nanny and housekeeper for two lawyers. My wife and I hardly ever see each other, but it saves on the cost of daycare for our youngest. It's not great pay, but it's keeping a roof over our heads." Seth Evans concluded.

"Why doesn't your family move back to Tennessee?" Mrs. Jones asked as Mercedes shot her a look.

"I hate to take my two boys out of school in the middle of the school year. I have my applications out in Nashville too, but no one is hiring. When the economy picks up, I know that our fortunes will as well, but in the mean time my family comes first. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Dr. and Mrs. Jones, but if you will excuse us, we need to be going. I have just enough time to run home, change clothes and get to work."

Sam and his father turned to leave. "I'll see you in school on Monday," Sam said to Mercedes.

"What did you think?" Mercedes asked her mother after Sam and his father had left.

"I think that I didn't give Sam and his family enough credit," Mrs. Jones conceded. "They're like the majority of Americans today. All it takes is two or three missed pay checks and you're on the streets. That could happen to anybody including us."

"I just wish we could have had more time to talk to your friend Sam," Dr. Jones commented. "He seems like a nice enough young man. He sang _Ebony and Ivory_ to you like he thinks a lot of you."

"Daddy, did I tell you that Sam pawned his guitar to buy groceries for his family? The Glee club put our money together and bought it back for him. That guitar is his most prized possession, but he sold it for his family. I wish you could hear him play."

"Okay, Baby Girl," Dr. Jones surrendered. "Bring Sam and his guitar over to the house sometime. I have an old flat top Gibson that I used to play in a house band while I was in college. Do you think he can play rhythm and blues, or is he one of those heavy metal screamers?"

"His family is from Nashville, Tennessee. His dad is a sound engineer. Sam has been in the studio since he could walk. I think he could keep up with you Daddy," Mercedes smiled at her father.

"Bring him over and we'll see," Dr. Jones laughed as she hugged his daughter. "If his dad plays bring him too. We might have to form us an Ebony and Ivory band if you can find us a half decent drummer."

"Oh, I can find you a drummer. He can't dance, but he can sure play the drums," Mercedes laughed with her father.

"Don't have to dance if you can play," Dr. Jones laughed as he escorted his wife and daughter to their car.

Hiram, Leroy, and Rachel came home that night after the competition to find Finn sound asleep on the couch. He had his arm protectively wrapped around Beth who was sound asleep beside him. The Cartoon Channel was playing aimlessly on the television.

Rachel slowly released Beth from Finn's arm without waking either one of them. She carried Beth upstairs while Leroy turned the TV off and pulled a blanket over Finn.

Upstairs in the dim lit room Rachel was lowering Beth into the Pack-and-Play when the toddler stirred from her sleep. Beth double fisted both of her little hands into Rachel's long hair and mumbled "Mommy" half asleep.

Beth was waking up so Rachel sat down in the rocking chair and started to sing a lullaby to her. Beth never opened her eyes, but once again she said "Mommy" as she renewed her hold on Rachel hair with her tiny fingers.

"No baby, Rachel whispered. I'm not your mommy. I could never take her place, but if you like, some day you can call me mommy too."

Beth wiggled one more time before she went back to sleep. As she released her grip on Rachel's hair, she softly said, "Mommytoo."

No matter how sound Finn was sleeping, Rachel had to wake him up. "Finn, Beth called me Mommytoo!"

Rachel that wonderful, she called you mommy for the first time, Finn yawned.

"No Finn, she didn't call me Mommy, she called me Mommytoo. Like Mommy number two. I didn't want her to call me Mommy, because it felt like I was taking Shelby's place, but Mommytwo is perfect. I know that I'm really number three, but Quinn is her birth mother, not her mommy. I'd kiss the both of you if you weren't covered up in chicken pox."

Finn was now fully awake so Rachel went on to tell him about the competition, the win, and Sam and Mercedes' duet.

"Did Mercedes' mom and dad make it to the competition?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but Sam and Mercedes didn't sing _Waiting for a Girl_ _Like You_ as you and I had planned. They sang _Ebony and Ivory_. It was perfect. From the look on Dr. Jones' face, it was brilliant!"

"Well it was your idea to let them have the duet. Our Mommytwo is nothing but brilliant, beautiful, perfect, sexy," Finn said as he leaned in to give Rachel a kiss.

"Oh no you don't!" Rachel squealed as she jumped back from Finn. "You aren't getting anywhere near me as long as you have a single chicken pox on you. I don't care if I have had them. You get better first, and then we'll talk."

Finn was pretending to pout when the phone rang. He saw that it was Mercedes on the caller ID.

"Hey Cedes, What's up?" Finn asked.

"Rachel's idea worked! Daddy saw Sam and I sing together and he's willing to give Sam a chance. And by the way, if you ever get over the chicken pox, I might have a gig for you as a drummer!" Mercedes gushed.

"How did you know that I had chicken pox? Did Mommytwo tell you?" Finn asked.

"Who's Mommytwo?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Oh that's Rachel, Beth named her Mommytwo. Rachel and I both think it's perfect. Rachel didn't want to take Shelby's place, so she's Mommy number two. Anyway who told you that I had chicken pox?"

"Kurt told us," Mercedes laughed. "I've heard of people bonding with their children, but you took it a step further. You and Beth can sit around and compare scars one day. I hope Mommytwo tells Beth all about the time she and her Daddy had chicken pox at the same time."

"If she doesn't, I'm sure Kurt will," Finn laughed before handing the phone to Rachel.

-/-


	10. Chapter 10 Hudson Family Holidays  2011

**Hudson Family Holidays 2011 – Chapter 10**

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I do not own any brand names or patented names in this chapter. All personal names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence. Cartoon characters listed belong to Warner Brothers. Barney belongs to creator Sheryl Leach and HIT Entertainment. Elmo belongs to Tyco Inc. The Corvette name belongs to General Motors.)

-/-

Winter Break began and school would be closed for two weeks. Two glorious weeks that Finn had planned on enjoying Christmas and Hanukkah with Rachel and Beth. He had wanted to go to the Pocono's snowboarding, hang out with their friends, and sleeping late. Now he was spending his winter break recovering from chicken pox. Even when he felt better he didn't want to be seen in public, so he was staying at home playing with Beth and working on make-up homework. Beth didn't care what he looked like.

Rachel scolded Finn one morning when she walked in on him playing one of his video games with Beth sitting in his lap. She was mesmerized with the mayhem on the screen.

"Finn, I can't believe that you're subjecting her to such violence!" Rachel said loudly as she pulled the power cord for the TV from the wall. "Don't you know that these are her formative years? You should be reading to her, not numbing her to outright carnage."

"Rach, I've got it muted," Finn protested.

"I don't care, she has eyes to see, and from the look on her face, your video game has her full attention."

"Mommytwo doesn't like our video game," Finn whispered to Beth."

"I heard that," Rachel scowled at Finn, "If you want to play that game, you need to take it back to your Mom's house."

"We're expecting some unannounced home visits for Beth's adoption. You and I have a child to raise now, and we have to be protective of what she's exposed to while we still can."

"Okay Rach, I agree, but I've heard the Barney song till I'm hearing it in my sleep. You won't let Beth watch Road Runner and Wiley Coyote cartoons and those are classics."

"Those cartoons are just as violent as your video games," Rachel argued while putting Finn's video game equipment into the box.

"I'll bet you watched Wiley Coyote get blown up a thousand times when you were growing up," Finn countered.

"My dads were protective of my sensibilities. But I did get to watch them when I was at Grandma Berry's house," Rachel confessed with a small laugh. "I watched Sylvester and Tweetie Bird too. I'm sorry that I was so upset. I know that you must be bored silly. What if I take Beth for the rest of the day and you do anything that you want. You can sleep; play your video games at your mom's house with Blaine and Kurt. You name it, the day's yours."

"Kurt's not into video games. Blaine would play with me, but then Kurt would pout that I took Blaine's time away from him. I would like to go upstairs and work on something that I started before the chicken pox epidemic hit us," Finn said as he placed Beth on the floor.

"You know that you and Beth are the only two people in the world that I would part with my video game stuff for. And Mom, I would part with it for her if she needed a kidney or something." Finn concluded.

"You aren't parting with it. You're just moving it back to your Mom's house, because we have an impressionable child in the house."

"I have no idea what you just said," Finn confessed.

"Impressionable? It means that Beth's brain is like a little sponge, and it's soaking up everything right now. What you expose her to is making an impression on her."

"I only wish that my brain was like a sponge again. Some days I sit in class, and I have no idea what the teacher is talking about."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Mr. Hudson. You're smarter than you think. What were you working on before chicken pox stopped you in your tracks?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just writing another song," Finn confessed. "I have the lyrics almost right, and I was working on the melody with my guitar."

"Finn, have you thought about a career as a song writer if football doesn't work out? I know that you've talked about teaching too, but you could do both."

'No not really, I'm just fooling around with song writing for fun," Finn smiled.

"How do you think most songwriters start out? Singers like me wouldn't have anything to sing if it weren't for the song writers. I know that you don't have much background in music theory, but I could help you with that. You have an unusual gift for expressing on paper what you can't say out loud. The song that you wrote for our wedding was perfect."

"Yeah, I think there's a loose connection between my brain and my mouth," Finn apologized.

"Sort of like a Cyrano de Bergerac thing?" Rachel asked.

"Now, I really don't know what you're talking about. Rach, before I can write anything, I have to live it. I don't know if I can go through life feeling that much emotion."

"What's your new song about?" Rachel asked.

"You, but mostly about Beth this time," Finn smiled.

"You wrote a song for Beth? Go get your guitar, I want to hear it."

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the morning working the kinks out of his song and setting it to music. Beth played in the floor around them and occasionally would pound on the piano keys with them.

"She likes music," Finn said to Rachel as they watched Beth plink random notes on the treble end of the piano.

"She'll have to if she going to grow up in this house, especially when her daddy writes songs for her," Rachel smiled.

"All I want to do is kiss you right now," Finn said pressing his forehead against Rachel's.

"Me too, but you'll be well soon. Then you can kiss me all you want. I've been saving all of my kisses just for you."

"Who else would you save them for?" Finn asked.

"Just you," Rachel smiled while giving him a quick peck on the lips. "There that should hold you over until you're all better."

"Woman, don't start something that you can't finish," Finn smiled seductively.

"Oh I just finished it," she smirked back. "I have to fix lunch and then get Beth ready for her nap. Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah, and I have to get the last of the preparations ready before Dad and Daddy get home. Tonight we bring out our best linens, silver, crystal, and china. Will you help me?" Rachel asked.

"You know I will," Finn answered, "What's for lunch?"

At sundown Rachel lit the first candle of the menorah that sat in the front window. Being the only woman in the house she then recited the prayers and blessing for the first night of Hanukkah before their meal.

When the gifts were handed out, Rachel sat down on the floor and pulled Beth into her lap. Her gift to Beth was a small framed picture of Shelby.

"Baby girl, this is your mom, our mom," Rachel said feeling her eyes getting misty. "I'm glad that you named me Mommytwo. I want to be your mommy, but I don't want you to ever forget your first mommy. Finn couldn't be happier that you're calling him daddy, but we want you to always remember Shelby. When Finn and I adopt you, your last name will be Hudson, but Shelby Corcoran will always be your first mommy, I'm just filling in for her."

"She loves her Mommytwo," Finn smiled as his two girls.

Beth looked at the picture and then turned to Rachel.

"Mommietwo?" Beth asked.

"I'm Mommietwo," Rachel answered giving the little girl a kiss on her head.

Finn crawled over to where his two girls were sitting on the floor. "Look what Mommietwo and Daddy have for Beth."

Beth said "Daddy," before she took the package and started tearing the paper.

Finn scooted over to Rachel's side as the two of them watched Beth work on her wrapped Tickle-Me-Elmo.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry about your mother, but I'm so happy to be married to you, and we're adopting Beth."

"It's tragic that Shelby is gone, but Beth is here with us and not languishing in a foster home."

"Rachel, Shelby is here in spirit, I can feel her, can you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I can feel her presence. I know that she's watching over Beth."

"She's watching over both of you," Finn smiled as he kissed Rachel's hair.

"Rach, I'm going to do my best to take care of you and Beth. I love the both of you so much," Finn said squeezing Rachel's hand.

"And we love you too," Rachel smiled back at her new husband of just over a month.

Hiram and Leroy cleared the dining table and washed the dishes. The crystal, silver and china had come over from the old country, and Finn was happy to let them wash all of the delicate pieces.

Early on Sunday, Finn, Rachel, and Beth went over to the Hummel house for Christmas morning. Blaine had gone home to be with his family, so it was just Carole, Burt, and Kurt.

Burt reached for Beth as the three came through the door.

"Come to Pops," Burt smiled as he kissed Beth on the cheek.

"Urt?" Beth asked.

"No, Kurt is Urt, If I going to be your granddad then I'm going to be called Pops." Burt announced with pride. "Carole has already taught her to say Nana, so I'm Pops."

"Poor little Beth," Kurt said as he reached for the little girl from Burt. "So little and so many name changes. When this adoption goes through, is she going to be a Corcoran or a Hudson?"

Rachel and Finn answered "Hudson" in unison.

"Your dad would have been so proud," Carole whispered to Finn.

Finn just smiled his one sided smile and nodded his head.

"I've waited long enough to get this party started," Burt announced. "Look what's hiding over behind the Christmas tree. It's a pink wagon and a pink doll house. I wonder what little girl they could be for?"

"Me," Beth giggled as she wiggled from Kurt's arms and into the pile of pastel colored toys.

Everyone was watching Beth play with her toys when Finn asked his mother, "Did you invite the Evans family to eat with us? I noticed that you only have the dining table set up for six and not eleven."

"I asked them like you wanted, but they had already been invited to spend Christmas with Mercedes' family," Carole replied.

"Oh Finn, I forgot to tell you, Mercedes' family is having the Evans family over today, and the Glee club took up money to buy Stevie and Stacey some toys and new clothes. You were home sick so I contributed for both of us," Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach, let me know how much I owe you." Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the side of the head. "I'll be so glad when I can kiss you for real."

"It won't be long now. Your temperature has been gone, and most of your chicken pox places have healed nicely."

"It's all of those oatmeal baths that Beth and I have been taking. "I'll be glad when that's over. Cleaning oatmeal gunk out of that bathtub is a chore."

"I know, I did it for the first few days when you were the sickest," Rachel told him.

"Thanks Babe, I appreciate your taking care of me and Beth," Finn replied.

Christmas afternoon found Finn and Rachel sitting by the fire in the fireplace and the Christmas tree. Beth was asleep in Rachel's lap. Everyone else had conveniently disappeared to other parts of the house. Finn was tinkering with the webcams that Burt and Carole had given them for Christmas. They were going to use them for their nightly live chats when Rachel was in for New York.

"Rach, I know that we're young, and we've probably bit off more than we can chew, but this has been the best Christmas ever. If we can stick it out for the next four years, anything is possible."

"What do you mean IF we can stick it out? We're going to stick it out, and some day we'll be sitting by this fireplace rocking our grandchildren while their parents are off doing who knows what," Rachel smiled as she leaned into Finn's shoulder.

"It's just going to be so hard to say goodbye to you this fall. In one week it will be 2012. We're going to graduate this year, and you'll be leaving in the fall. Are you sure you don't want Beth and I to go with you to New York? Since we're married, the freshman living on campus rule doesn't apply to you. We could get a small apartment. I could get a part time job and take care of Beth too."

"Finn, nothing would please me more than to have you and Beth with me in New York, and you will be in four years. But for now Beth will be better off if we stick to our original plan. Here in Lima we have two sets of grandparents and Sharon Evans to help us out. You'll be able to work for Burt part-time and go to community college at night. By the time I graduate you should have all of your core classes complete. Then you and Beth can join me in New York. I'll be coming home at least one weekend a month."

"I know, you're the sensible one. It's just going to be hard on a cold night like tonight going to bed without you," Finn whispered in her ear.

"Well it's going to be even colder in New York," Rachel said as she snuggled into him.

"But what if some handsome Broadway tycoon sweeps you off your feet?" Finn asked.

"Finn, no one is going to sweep me off of my feet, because you already have. I haven't taken this wedding ring off since the day you put it on my finger, and I'm not going to take it off. We Jews take our commitments very seriously."

"I haven't taken mine off either, but I may have to when I become a grease monkey over at Burt's. I don't want to mess it up," Finn said looking at his wedding ring.

"And have some teenybopper come by in her dad's Corvette convertible and think that you're available?" I don't think so," Rachel smiled smugly. "You're taken and you're all mine and Beth's."

"You're right, I'm all yours. Did I hear your dads say earlier that they're going to First Night in Columbus for New Years? If they are, would you like to get Nana and Pops to keep the Munchkin over night? We could have that big ole house all to ourselves. My chicken pox should be totally gone by then. We could make our own fireworks if you're interested?" Finn asked with his famous smile.

"I like the way that you think, Mr. Hudson. You ask your mom to keep Beth, and we'll have our own New Years celebration. It's been lonely in that king size bed without you."

"I could come back tonight if you don't mind the last of my chicken pox. I'm only have a few gross places left."

"I'll take a rain check until New Years. Then we can get reacquainted. How about that?" Rachel asked.

"You realize the longer that we're apart, the more getting reacquainted its going to take don't you?" Finn teased.

"You know what they say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Rachel teased back.

"Well my heart couldn't be any fonder of you than it is right now. Let's see if we can get Beth out to the truck without waking her up and get her home. If we leave now we still have time to make it for the fifth night of Hanukkah. I hate that Hiram and Leroy have been alone all day while we've been over here."

"What about all of her toys?" Rachel asked.

"Leave them for now; she's going to need some new toys to play with when she's over here. And the Hanukkah supply of toys at your house keeps growing. I'll go find the folks and say our goodbyes, and then I'll be back to help you get her coat on."

It was December 26th and Rachel wanted to get in on some of the after Christmas sales. Finn still didn't want to be seen in public so Rachel and Beth went to the mall shopping. People were accustomed to seeing little kids who were getting over the chicken pox but not grown men.

Rachel had found a few items on sale and was eating lunch at the food court while trying to get some baby food in Beth. She was giving Beth a sip of her juice when Quinn Fabray walked up.

"Mind if I join you?" Quinn asked a startled Rachel.

"No, no go right ahead, we're just finishing up before we head home for Beth's nap," Rachel explained.

"I heard that you had the chicken pox Baby Girl," Quinn said to Beth. "You look like you're healing nicely."

"Did she have a very hard time with them?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Not so bad, but Finn was the one who suffered. I've heard that childhood diseases are harder on adults and it's true."

"Where is Finn?" Quinn asked.

"He at home because he still doesn't want to be seen in public. He says he looks like he belongs in a leper colony."

"Did Beth have a good Christmas?" Quinn asked.

"She did have a good Christmas with Finn's family; she has three more nights of Hanukkah with my parents."

Quinn looked down at Beth and asked her who gave her the Tickle-Me-Elmo that she was hugging tightly.

Beth looked up at Quinn and said "Daddy and Mommietwo."

Quinn looked puzzled at Rachel and then asked, "Are you Mommietwo? If my math is correct, you're Mommiethree. I'm number one, Shelby was number two, and you're number three."

"Beth named me Mommietwo one night when I told her that I hoped that she would one day call me Mommy - too after she started calling Finn, Daddy. I should have said Mommy also, but it's been Mommietwo ever since. Please don't feel left out. You'll always be her birth mother. Let's not talk about this in front of her right now. Finn and I are going to tell her who you are when she's old enough to understand," Rachel whispered.

Quinn sat quietly watching Rachel feed and take care of Beth before she said, "Rachel, I'm sitting here watching you with Beth. I hate to admit it, but you're living the life I should have had."

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned in surprise.

"You've got my baby. You've got my guy. It should have been me wearing Carole's ring not you, but I ruined it all." Quinn confessed.

"Quinn, you could have kept Beth when she was born. You could have contested the adoption when Shelby was killed," Rachel reminded Quinn.

"I know; but I was thinking only of my self at the time. I didn't feel like I was in a position to raise her, but you and Finn are doing okay with a baby. I might have kept her if Finn had been the father. I just couldn't do it with Puck."

"Were you going to stand by your pack of lies? Were you going let Finn believe that Beth was his flesh and blood forever?" Rachel asked indignantly.

"I was so in love with Finn, and I didn't want to lose him. I only slept with Puck because I felt fat, unwanted, and undesirable that day. I could already feel Finn slipping away from me to you Adoption was the first thing on my mind when I found out that I was pregnant. I knew she was Puck's baby, but then Finn wanted to keep her. He was in love with her from the minute he saw the sonogram. Finn and I could have married, had the baby, and be living at my house right now. She looks so much like me, Finn would've never known."

"Where you going to lie to Finn indefinitely? What about Puck? Doesn't he have the right to claim his own child?" Rachel asked growing annoyed.

"Puck thinks that he wanted her, but he's too busy being a badass to take care of a child. Couldn't you see him this past week taking care of a child with chicken pox? I think I could have raised a child with Finn, but not with Puck," Quinn admitted.

"Finn has been very good with Beth; he loves her like she is his own. He asked me to marry him to keep her out of foster care."

"Is that the only reason why he asked you to marry him?" Quinn questioned. "I hear that you're going off to New York this fall and leaving Finn here to raise her on his own."

"He wants to come to New York with us, but here in Lima he has help. Two sets of grandparents and Sam's mother is our nanny and housekeeper. In New York we wouldn't have the backup that we have here. I'm going to graduate as fast as I can and then they're going to join me there."

"What about Finn's education? Doesn't he deserve a chance too?" Quinn asked taking the offense.

"Finn is going to work for Burt part-time during the day while Sharon takes care of Beth and the house. He's going to night classes at the community college while the grandparents take care of her. He'll have his core class completed when he and Beth come to New York."

"Rachel do you think that it's a good idea to be bouncing her around so much as such an early age? She going to bond with you, and then you're going to take off. She bonded with Shelby and then she lost her. Beth needs consistency," Quinn stated.

"We're trying to give her some consistency in her life. No one planned on Shelby dying in a plane crash. Do you think I want to be in New York all by myself while Finn and Beth are back here? Of course not, but we're doing what's best for Beth, not us," Rachel said holding her ground.

"When is the adoption final?" Quinn asked.

"We're in the home visits stage now. My dads and Carole and Burt have all already agreed to be Beth's successor guardians. Why are you asking this? You have a full ride to Kent State and a burden free ticket out of Lima," Rachel asked.

"I really don't know. I still miss Beth so much, and a part of me will always love Finn. I guess that I just wanted the whole package, Beth and Finn. You and Finn make it seem easy." Quinn confessed.

"Quinn, if it looks easy its because we have a lot of support from the people who love us. Believe me it isn't easy. Please don't start any trouble. Beth is happy with us, and Finn and I are married. You had Finn but you ruined your chance with him when you slept with Puck and became pregnant. You've proven that you're willing to lie and ruin the guy's life in order to get what you want. You've had two chances to have Beth, but you've walked away both times. Beth is still getting over losing Shelby. Please don't contest this adoption. Beth is happy, we're happy." Rachel countered.

Beth was getting cranky in her stroller, and Quinn and Rachel's conversation was getting loud enough to be overheard.

Rachel stood to leave but before she left she said to Quinn, "I've got to go; my husband is expecting us at home any minute. Quinn think about what I said. If you care anything at all about Beth you'll leave this adoption alone. If you contest it, Beth will go straight to a foster home until family court figures this out. You have a full scholarship to Kent State and your whole life ahead of you, take it."

That night at bedtime Rachel told Finn that his chicken pox was healed up enough and for him to join her in their king size bed. She was worried that Quinn might contest the adoption, and she had to talk to Finn alone.

"Hello again," Finn said seductively as he crawled between the sheets of their over size bed.

He was snuggling up to Rachel eager for some long awaited making out when Rachel stopped him.

"Finn we've got to talk. I ran into Quinn at the mall today, and I'm afraid that she might be considering contesting the adoption before its final." Rachel said pulling back from his embrace.

"But I thought that she was okay with the adoption. She was on the day that we all met with the lawyer. The day after Shelby was killed. She came to our wedding and seemed fine then." Finn said in confusion.

"I think she has had a change of heart since she found out that I'm leaving you here with Beth for four years to go to New York. She also told me that she might have kept Beth when she was born if she could have had the whole package."

"What's the whole package?" Finn asked.

"You and Beth. She apparently still hasn't gotten over you."

"Rach it's been so long. What does she hope to accomplish by contesting the adoption?"

"Maybe she hopes if the judge gives Beth back to her, you might leave me for her and Beth. Especially since I'll be gone, and you know we wouldn't be married at all if it weren't for Beth."

"That's not the truth! Rachel, I was going to ask you to marry me before you left for New York. I had already talked to my mom about the ring before Shelby was killed. We just moved everything up so Beth could stay with us. If Quinn contests the adoption and wins, I still would never leave you for her. That's not going to happen. I love Beth, but I love you more," Finn pleaded with Rachel.

"Finn, if I have to give up New York and stay here in Lima to avoid this mess I will." Rachel offered.

"That's not necessary, we've got it all figured out if she will just stay out of it. Let me talk to Quinn and set her straight. She living in a fantasy about me and Beth, but I'll let her know the facts. I'm yours and you're mine. Nothing's going to change that," Finn whispered leaning in for that long awaited kiss.

-/-

Thank you for all of the reviews and adding my story to your alerts lists. This story is set in the future and is not following the canon perse. Until the next chapter, thank you for reading, Whistler Nights


	11. Chapter 11 What Is In This For You?

**What Is In It For You? Chapter 11**

(I do not own Glee or any of the characters.)

December 27th and Finn was on Quinn's doorstep bright and early that morning.

"Quinn, we've got to talk," Finn said when she finally opened the door on the third ring.

"Finn, what are you doing here so early?" Quinn asked. "Gosh, you do look like you've been to hell and back."

"I'm not contagious anymore, and we've got to talk. Has your mom left for work?"

"No she's still here," Quinn said pulling her pale pink bathrobe around her.

"Well get your shoes on, we can talk in my truck," Finn said turning toward the street.

"Wait, she'll be gone in a few minutes, wouldn't you like a cup of coffee while we wait?" Quinn asked.

"What I have to say isn't going to take that long," Finn answered trying to remain calm.

"Is this about my conversation with Rachel yesterday? Did she run straight home and tell you all about it?" Quinn smirked.

"No she waited until we were in our bed last night," Finn answered making a point.

"As I live and breathe, if it isn't Finn Hudson, Quinn let him in and don't leave him out there in the cold!" Judy Fabray gushed as she pushed past Quinn and pulled Finn inside. "How have you been? Quinnie said that you've had the chicken pox."

"Good morning, Mrs. Fabray," Finn said trying to be polite. "Don't worry; I'm not contagious any more."

"It's Ms. Fabray now. I have divorced Quinn's father. Quinn tells me that you've gone and gotten yourself married to the Berry girl. Is that correct?" Judy Fabray continued in her fake cheery tone.

"Yes mam, we've been married for about five weeks, and her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry Hudson," Finn answered Quinn's mother still trying to be polite.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I'm late for work as it is. I'll just leave you two alone to discuss what ever it is that has brought you over at this hour of the morning. Congratulations and give your new wife my best," Judy said as she kissed Quinn goodbye on the cheek and left for work.

"Now that she's gone, how about that cup of coffee?" Quinn asked Finn.

"Quinn, I'm not here for coffee and small talk. Are you going to contest Beth's adoption? Rachel got the impression that you might. I thought that this was all settled when we met at the lawyer's office the day after Shelby's death," Finn confronted Quinn.

"I don't know Finn. I'm thinking about it. I didn't know at the time that you were going to turn around and ask Rachel Berry to marry you. I also didn't know that Rachel was going to New York for four years and leave you here alone to raise Beth," Quinn defended herself.

"Rachel's going to New York to get the best possible education. She was accepted at Juilliard months ago. She'll be home once a month, and on holidays. It's not like she going to the moon for four solid years. And I was planning on asking her to marry me before she left for New York. We just moved everything up a few years. Beth and I are staying in Lima because we have a lot of friends and family who are willing to help us here. I'm going to work for Burt part-time, save my money, and go to the local community college. Those were my plans before Shelby was killed and Rachel was named Beth's guardian. Are you really thinking about asking for Beth back?" Finn asked.

"I might, I haven't talked it over with my mom or our lawyer yet. Finn I just hate to see Beth bond with Rachel and then Rachel takes off and pops back into her life every once in awhile. She bonded with Shelby, and then she was suddenly gone. I think that it is too much inconsistency in her life at such a young age," Quinn stated.

"Have you thought this through? You have a full ride to Kent State where you will probably meet the man of your dreams, earn a four year degree, get a great job, and live happily ever after. Have you thought about your life if the judge gives Beth back to you? Instant motherhood. No Kent State. No burden-free ticket out of Lima," Finn argued.

"Beth's not a burden; she's a gift from God." Quinn snorted.

"A gift that you didn't want until recently," Finn reminded her.

"Finn, Rachel is going to be gone more than she is here during Beth's formative years. Beth's going grow up just like Rachel did. Raised by a bunch of men. A young girl needs a mother figure in her life."

"What are you suggesting? That you and your mother raise Beth? Is that where you're going with this? My mom is going to be in Beth's life. Beth's already calling her Nana."

"No I was actually kind of hoping that maybe you and I could raise her," Quinn said shyly.

"Were you not at my wedding? Quinn, I'm a married man."

"You married Rachel for Beth's sake, not for Rachel. You wouldn't be married today if Shelby hadn't died."

"No, I wouldn't be married to Rachel at this very moment, but I eventually would be. We're just eighteen, remember? Shelby's death changed all of that. I love Rachel with all of my heart," Finn retorted.

"Do you love her like you loved me?" Quinn asked coyly.

"I only thought that I loved you. I didn't know what real love was when we were together. Rachel and I share a bond that's unbreakable."

"All marriages are breakable; look at my parents. You wouldn't break your marriage to be with Beth? To be with both Beth and I," Quinn asked hoping to make Finn choose.

"No, I love Beth, but Rachel is the other half of my soul," Finn countered.

"But Rachel is going to New York for four years. What are you going to do on those long lonely days and nights without her? What are you going to do if she out grows you? Finn, we are better suited for each other than you'll ever be with her. What do they say, you can take the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy? What are you going to do in New York? Hold her purse while she accepts her Tony Award. I doubt that the Broadway diva will want a grease monkey as her escort to all of her la-de-da affairs."

"We're taking this one day at a time, but there's one constant in all of this, our love for each other and for Beth. If we go to court and you win, you won't get me as part of the package. I belong to Rachel and she belongs to me. I will never be yours. You'll be stuck here in Lima with a child to raise, and your Kent State scholarship will be out the window," Finn fumed.

"Finn, you know that I could tell the Family Court judge that you only married Rachel to keep Beth with you. I could also tell him that Beth is going to be without a mother for the next four years. I'm her biological mother. There's no way that you and your wife could win. The court would be begging me to take her," Quinn volleyed back.

"And who would lose in all of this? Beth would. If you're holding out for me as some sort of a door prize, it's not going to happen. You can take Beth, but I'll be in New York with Rachel not here with you. Beth has lost so much as it is. Don't take this away from her. She has me and Rachel, and our families who love her as our own, because she is our own."

"What happens if you and Rachel decide to have your own brood of kids one day? Will Beth be the odd man out?" Quinn asked.

"No Beth is going to be the leader of the whole pack. Big sister in charge. To us she's isn't adopted. She's our child. If we have to take this to court we will fight you with everything that we've got, but think of Beth. She stands to lose the most," Finn said as he stormed out of the Fabray house.

Finn drove home and slammed the kitchen door as he entered the Berry/Hudson kitchen. It startled Beth who was eating her breakfast in her high chair.

"What did you say to Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Too much," Finn replied.

"Is she going to contest the adoption?"

"She's thinking about it. You were right, she has this fantasy idea that if she gets Beth back, she'll get me too. Like Beth is some sort of bargaining chip. She threatening to tell Family Court that I only married you to keep Beth with me, and you're ducking out for the next four years. Rachel, I married you because I love you and I wanted too. Please believe me."

"I believe you. Does she not see that you're the one making all of the sacrifices? You're the one staying in Lima while both she and I pursue a college education. Finn, I can go to the Lima campus of OSU and stay here. They have a fine music department," Rachel offered.

"And do what, be a music teacher for the rest of your life? You have a scholarship to Juilliard. You have a shot at Broadway in New York. Unlike the rest of us, you really have a chance of achieving your dreams. I won't take that away from you. You would eventually hate me if I did," Finn reminded her.

"Finn Hudson, there is no way on Earth that I could ever hate you. Let's let Quinn simmer for awhile. I think when she tells her mom this half-baked idea; Mrs. Fabray will talk her out of it."

Finn sat down with Beth who had oatmeal all over her head and face.

"Baby girl, haven't you had enough oatmeal baths lately? I don't know what it is, but you can always calm me down, and make me smile," Finn said to Beth.

"Wait until she comes home one day with a boyfriend who has a nose ring and tattoos on her butt," Rachel smiled.

"She'll still be my little girl," Finn said as he wiped the last of the oatmeal out of Beth's blonde hair.

Three days later the call came from their lawyer. The adoption had been put on hold. Quinn was contesting the adoption.

-/- Until the next chapter, thank you so much for all of the review and adding my story to your alerts lists. Sincerely, Whistler Nights.


	12. Chapter 12 The Wisdom of Solomon

**The Wisdom of Solomon – Chapter 12**

(**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All names are fictitious and appear only by coincidence. I do not own any brand names mentioned in this chapter. Tickle-Me-Elmo belongs to Sesame Street and Tyco Toys.)

It was New Years Eve 2011 and Hiram and Leroy had taken off for the First Night Celebration in Columbus, Ohio earlier in the day. Finn and Rachel had planned on asking Burt and Carole to keep Beth that night since they had been separated by chicken pox for two weeks, but changed their minds. With the possibility that the family court judge might take Beth away from them, they wanted to spend as much time with the little girl as possible.

"Finn, do you really think Quinn has thought this through?" Rachel asked as they watched the local New Year's Eve fireworks in the park. Is there a possibility that she might get Beth back?"

"I don't know. At this point, I think that Quinn is operating out of spite for you and me. I really don't think she's focusing on what's best for Beth. She's her biological and that gives her a lot of power," Finn answered holding Beth on his shoulders. "For tonight, let's just focus on what's left of 2011 and worry about 2012 when it gets here tomorrow."

When school reopened, there was an icy chill in the air at Glee practice that first afternoon back. The room seemed to be divided between Rachel and Finn's supporters and Quinn's.

Even Puck was siding with Finn and Rachel on this one. Santana seemed to be Quinn's only supporter along with Brittany who was just going along with Santana. It was sort of a former Cherrios loyalty kind of thing.

"Are you sure that we can't talk this out before we meet with the judge?" Finn confronted Quinn before he and Rachel left for the day.

"You had your choice and you've made it," Quinn answered Finn unmoved.

Mercedes waited until it was just she and Quinn in the choir room. "Have you thought this out past your pretty little white girl nose?" Mercedes asked Quinn. "I was there when Beth was born. You told me then that you were in no position to raise a baby; nothing has changed except your pride. Finn has chosen Rachel over you, and Beth calling Rachel Mommy pisses you off, that's all that's changed."

"Mercedes, Beth calls Rachel Mommietwo, it's like I never existed," Quinn confided.

"Of course you exist. Beth wouldn't exist if you didn't exist. You're her birth mother for crying out loud, and nothing's going to change that," Mercedes said trying to reason with Quinn. "You have a full ride to Kent State. Take it and start a new life where no one knows your past. Beth is happy with her new family, and you'll have plenty of other babies one day."

"I'll never have Beth if I don't fight for her now, she's my first born," Quinn said almost in a daze.

"Quinn, you're thinking only of yourself. Put Beth's needs first. She's not even two years old, and she's already on her second family. Please don't jerk her out of that family into a third," Mercedes pleaded with Quinn.

"I've decided to let the judge choose. If I can't have Finn then Rachel can't have Beth. That seems fair to me, doesn't it to you?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"Quinn, you're treating your own daughter like a pawn in a game or something. You can't barter her to get what you want. Finn has chosen Rachel, and as hard as that maybe for you to accept, it's a fact. You were at their wedding for Heaven's sake." Mercedes said before she left Quinn alone in the choir room.

-/-

Family Court Judge Joseph Saunders had arranged to hear the adoption case in his chambers, but so many people arrived that the hearing was moved to a large conference room.

On one side of the room sat Rachel, Finn, their parents, their lawyer, and their family and friends.

On the other side of the room was Quinn, her mother, and their lawyer, Samuel Perkins.

Judge Saunders entered the room with a stack of files and was dressed casually. He shuffled his papers and adjusted his glasses before he addressed everyone.

"Let me introduce my self, I am Family Court Judge Joseph Saunders. I have been doing this job for over twenty five years. I must tell all of you that the decisions that we make here today are serious ones involving the life of a minor child. I have seen too many children come through civil and criminal court as teenagers that were subjected to this kind of tug-of-war when they were small."

The judge continued, "This hearing is informal, but the decisions will stand. There is no jury. I'll be directing the questions assisted by your attorneys. There will be no outbursts or mud slinging in my court, just give and take between all parties concerned. I have asked that the child involved be here for the opening of this hearing. Is she here today?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor, she's here," Tom Johnson, the Hudson/Berry/Hummel attorney answered. "She's out in the hall with her nanny, Sharon Evans."

Sharon came in carrying Beth dressed in a pink dress with white tights and black patent leather shoes. Her blond hair was pulled to the side with a pink bow, and she was clutching her Tickle-Me-Elmo tightly.

Judge Saunders walked over to Beth and asked, "Will you come to me?" Beth looked at the judge for a moment and after Sharon told her it was okay, she leaned toward the judge.

"My but you're a friendly little girl. Many children who are involved in these kinds of squabbles tend to be timid. And you're so beautiful," the judge said to Beth.

"That's because she's my biological daughter," Quinn interrupted.

"Miss Fabray, she doesn't know that," the judge chastised Quinn. "If you're trying to earn any brownie points with me, you just lost one. That's one strike for you."

Quinn gasp in surprise, but her lawyer just slightly shook his head at her.

"Okay Beth, let's get back to our conversation before you and I were interrupted," the judge said to Beth. "I see that you have an Elmo. Who gave Elmo to you?"

"Daddy and Mommietwo," Beth said pointing to Rachel and Finn.

"Mommietwo, I've never heard that one before," Judge Saunders said to Beth. "Mrs. Hudson, would you care to explain?" The judge asked Rachel.

"Yes your honor. Finn is the quarterback for the McKinley High football team. Since we've been married, his new team nickname has been Daddy. Beth heard the crowd shouting for Daddy, I mean Finn one night at a game. Since then she has called Finn - Daddy."

Rachel continued, "I was putting Beth to bed one night, and I said to her that I hoped that she would one day call me Mommy too. I should have said Mommy also. It has been Mommietoo or Mommietwo ever since. It was never meant to leave Quinn out. She's her birth mother, and Shelby was Beth's first mom. She was my mom also," Rachel concluded.

"Your honor, I object," Quinn interrupted again.

"Miss Fabray, it's your attorney's job to object not yours. I understand the difference between a mother and mom or mommy. Have you ever heard the expression, any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad? The same thing goes for mothers and moms. That's strike two young lady."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and smiled as they watched Quinn glare at the judge in exasperation.

Judge Saunders continued to carry Beth around the room and asked her who each person was.

Beth pointed to Finn and said "Daddy."

"Does daddy love you?" The judge asked her.

Beth nodded her head yes.

"Who is this?" The judge asked pointing to Rachel.

Beth said "Mommietwo" as she waved at Rachel.

"Does Mommietwo love you Beth?" The judge asked.

Beth nodded and smiled.

When the judge came to Carole and Burt, he asked Beth who they were.

"Nana and Pops!" Beth said making a popping sound with her lips. Everyone in the room laughed except for Quinn who was growing more agitated.

The judge continued down the line of family to Kurt who Beth identified as "Urt!"

"Urt?" The judge asked in surprise.

"Yes, your honor, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm Finn Hudson's step-brother. My father is married to Finn's mother. Finn and Rachel have also asked me to be Beth's godfather when and if this adoption is completed.

Beside Kurt sat Mercedes. "Who is this?" The judge asked Beth as he continued to carry her around the large room.

Beth smiled widely at Mercedes before she said, "Say-dees," happily.

"Your honor, I'm Mercedes Jones, I would just like to say that Rachel and Finn have also asked me to be Beth's godmother when and if they're allowed to adopt her," Mercedes smiled as she winked at Beth.

"I am glad to see such close family ties," the judge commented before he moved down the row to Hiram and Leroy.

"Okay Beth, who are these two men?" The judge asked the little girl.

Beth pointed to Hiram and said "G-Dad." She then pointed to Leroy and said "G-Daddy."

Judge Saunders then turned to the other side of the room and asked Beth who Judy Fabray was. Beth looked at Judy and shook her head no.

"Okay Beth," the judge asked as he came to Quinn. "Who is this?" Once again Beth looked at Quinn and shook her head no.

"Your honor, I haven't had a chance to bond with her the way that Finn and Rachel's families have," Quinn said in her own defense.

"Miss Fabray, I have read in my notes that you had an open adoption agreement with Ms. Corcoran before she died. How many contacts did you make with Beth while Ms. Corcoran was still alive?"

"None, your honor," Quinn said quietly as she bowed her head.

Finally the judge returned to where Sharon Evans was waiting. "Do you know her?" The judge asked as he handed Beth back to Sharon.

"Beth snuggled back into Sharon's arms before she patted Sharon's face and said "Shar, and Daddy sick."

"I can tell that you and Mr. Hudson are recovering from the chicken pox. Do you feel better?" the judge asked Beth.

Beth nodded yes once again.

The judge then excused Sharon to take Beth home as he sat down at the end of the long conference table and shuffled his papers again.

"Ladies and gentleman," Judge Saunders directed. "If you need a bathroom break or a stretch break now is the time. It's going to be a long day, and I intend to get to the bottom of this before the day is out. You will be sworn in when you return in fifteen minutes."

Out in the hall Quinn was already crying to her lawyer and her mother about how the judge was being unfair to her.

Rachel and Finn huddled in the corner smiling at how well Beth had answered the judge's questions. "I think Beth put a chink in Quinn's armor," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"I have no idea what you just said," Finn whispered back.

"It means I think Beth made a hole in Quinn's offensive line," Rachel told Finn softly.

"Oh, why didn't you say it in football the first time you said it?" Finn asked.

Rachel just smiled as they waited to be called back into the conference room. After they were all sworn in they took their original seats and waited on the judge who was writing frantically on his note pad.

When the judge was ready he turned his questions to Quinn. "Miss Fabray, can you please tell me exactly why we're all here today? You put your child up for adoption willingly. You had an open adoption set up with Ms. Corcoran. You didn't object when Miss Berry was named guardian after Ms. Corcoran's death. Please help me to understand what has changed you mind."

"Your honor, I was high school sophomore when I became pregnant. I was sixteen when I had her. I didn't feel that I was mature enough to handle a baby at the time," Quinn answered.

"How has that changed now?" The judge asked. "Are you mature enough to handle the demands of a toddler now?"

"I'm seventeen now. I was okay with Rachel and her fathers being named guardians. But I have just learned that Rachel is going off to New York for four years leaving Beth in Lima with Finn Hudson and Mr. and Mr. Berry for more time than Rachel is going to be here. It is also my belief that Rachel's marriage to Finn Hudson is a marriage of convenience, designed to keep Beth," Quinn informed the judge.

"Your honor," Rachel and Finn's lawyer objected. "I would also like to point out that Miss Fabray has a full four year cheerleading scholarship to Kent State. She'll be out of Lima for four years as well."

The judge then directed his questions to Finn. "Mr. Hudson, when last we met, you proposed to Miss Berry. Am I to believe that this was an attempt to fool the court?"

"No never, your honor," Finn insisted, "I was going to propose to Rachel this coming summer anyway. I had already talked to my mom about the engagement ring that my dad gave to her. Our marriage isn't a marriage of convenience. I love Rachel and she loves me. I hope to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Is this true Mrs. Hummel and where is Finn's father?" The judge asked Carole.

"Yes, Finn asked me about giving the ring to Rachel before Shelby Corcoran's plane crashed. My first husband, Christopher Hudson was killed in Desert Storm when Finn was Beth's age," Carole answered the judge.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Hummel. I regret that your first husband didn't make it out of there alive," the judge console Carole.

"Mrs. Hudson," the judge asked Rachel. "Is this a marriage of convenience? I remind you that you're under oath."

"No your honor, this marriage is very real. There's nothing fake or pretence about it. We love each other, and we love Beth. Together we're a family."

"What about Miss Fabray's claim that you will be in New York for the next four years."

"I received early acceptance and a scholarship to Juilliard in New York last summer. I'll be home one weekend a month and on holidays. I'm planning on taking a full load each semester in order to graduate early," Rachel told Judge Saunders.

"I remember reading about your acceptance to Juilliard in the Lima Times, congratulations. Now tell me about your plans for Beth while you're gone the majority of the time for the next four years," the judge asked Rachel while staring at her over the top of his glasses.

"Finn is going to stay here in Lima with Beth. We're living upstairs at my parent's four bedroom home. My fathers have hired an excellent nanny that you met to help with Beth's care. Beth also has two sets of grandparents that love her like their own. We're going to handle this like a military family when one spouse is deployed overseas, except I'll be home on a regular basis," Rachel offered hoping it was enough.

"Mrs. Berry, I'll be honest with you," the judge said. "This popping in and out of Beth's life does bother me."

"Your honor, I'm prepared to walk away from Juilliard and go to the Lima campus of OSU if that's necessary," Rachel offered.

"NO, that's not necessary!" Finn interrupted. "Judge have you heard Rachel sing? It would be a waste of her tremendous talent to keep her here. She has a real shot at making it all the way to Broadway. It's been her dream ever since she was a little girl."

"Mr. Hudson, that's strike one for you. Please don't interrupt. Yes, I've heard your wife sing on the television. Your Glee club was on the local nightly news, and I heard not only your wife, but yourself, and Miss Fabray sing as well. You're all talented, but we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about Beth and how you plan on raising her in your wife's absence."

"Your honor, we're currently living upstairs in Mr. and Mr. Berry's large house. They have hired an excellent nanny and housekeeper to help out during the day. Mr. and Mr. Berry, and my mother and step-father have already agreed to be successor guardians. My plans before this all happened was to attend the local community college, save my money, and work part time for my step-father, Burt Hummel. That much hasn't changed. Our family just went through two weeks of chicken pox and both families pitched in and helped out. My mom is a registered nurse and it's like having your own doctor," Finn said with a weak smile.

"I see," said the judge. "Your wife's being gone so much is still a problem for me, but let's sees how this plays out."

Judge Saunders turned and directed his questions to Quinn.

"Miss Fabray. You as well have a four year scholarship to Kent State. If I were to give Beth back to you today, what are you going to do? What are your plans?"

"I was planning on my mom helping me out a lot," Quinn answered.

"Mrs. Fabray, is this okay with you?" The judge asked. "Your daughter is still in high school, and she plans on going off to college this fall. Are you ready to take on a toddler almost full time? Are you prepared to hire a nanny if need be?"

"No your honor, we can't afford a nanny. I'm divorced, and I sell real estate for a living. My husband gave me the house but that's all. I'm still making payments on it," Judy confessed.

"Could you be at home to care for Beth then?" The judge asked.

"Yes and no, your honor. In real estate, you have to show a house when the client wants to see it," Judy answered.

"Where is Miss Fabray's father? Would he be involved in the raising of this child," Judge Saunders asked Judy Fabray.

"No, he's not in the picture. The last time that I heard he was riding a motorcycle across Florida," Judy said as Quinn frowned at her.

"I saw that look that you gave your mother," the judge said to Quinn. "Miss Fabray, how would you handle the care of a child and attending Kent State at the same time? It appears quite obvious to me that you have no back up plan as your mother must work in order to keep a roof over your heads."

"I was hoping that Finn would come back to me if I had Beth," Quinn said meekly.

"Miss Fabray, are you aware that Mr. Hudson is a married man?" The judge asked Quinn in surprise.

"Yes, your honor, but that doesn't mean that his marriage to Rachel is what's best for him, or that it can't be broken. He can still have me and Beth," Quinn answered hopefully.

The judge was so flabbergasted by her answer; he called for a ten minute recess.

When court resumed, the judge turned his questions to Finn.

"Mr. Hudson, when we first met I asked you if you were in fact the biological father of this child and you said no. It has been a curiosity of mine ever since as to why you would be willing to take on such an enormous responsibility. Could you please explain to me exactly what your connection to this child is?"

Finn took a deep breath before he began.

"Your honor, Quinn and I were dating two years ago. She was the head cheerleader, and I was the quarterback. Looking back, I realize that it was more of a peer pressure thing than anything else, like we were supposed to be together. During this time she came to me and told me that she was pregnant and it was my child. I went with her for her first sonogram, and I instantly fell in love with Beth when I saw her tiny heart beating on the screen. I wanted to keep her, but Quinn wanted to put her up for adoption. Things got worse when Quinn's father kicked her out of the house."

"Where did Miss Fabray go?" The judge asked.

"She stayed with me and my mom. I worked and helped pay her medical bills. Quinn led me to believe for three months that Beth was my child. Then right before Christmas that year Rachel told me that I wasn't the father and that my best friend Puck, I mean Noah Puckerman was."

"Mrs. Hudson, how did you know that this Noah Puckerman was the father?" the judge asked Rachel.

"I kind of sensed it the way Noah was so protective of her. Noah had already told Mercedes that he was the father and everyone else knew it," Rachel answered.

"What did you do then, Mr. Hudson?" The judge asked.

"I confronted the two of them, and Quinn admitted that Noah was the father. She moved out of my house and over to the Puckerman's house that day."

"Is Noah Puckerman available to attend this hearing?" Judge Saunders asked.

"Yes," Quinn answered. "He's at school today."

"Mr. Perkins, as the Fabray's lawyer would you call McKinley High and see if you can get Mr. Puckerman over here by 1:00? We will take a lunch break until then."

When the hearing resumed, Puck was sitting at the far end of the long table with Quinn's family on one side and the Hudson/Berry/Hummel family on the other. Puck was sworn in and was awaiting the judge's questions.

"Mr. Puckerman," the judge began. "Are you in fact the biological father of one Beth Corcoran?"

"Yes your honor I am," Puck answered.

"And Mr. Puckerman, how long have you known this information?"

"I have known it since Quinn told Finn that she was pregnant and that he was the father. I knew that Finn had never been with Quinn but I had."

"If you knew the child was yours, why did you let Miss Fabray tell Mr. Hudson that it was his child and not yours?"

"I don't know. She loved Finn; she wanted Finn to be the father not me. I loved Quinn, but she didn't love me." Puck answered. "I wanted to keep Beth, but Quinn was dead set against raising a child with me."

"Mr. Puckerman, how do you know Mr. Hudson?"

"Finn has been my best friend since we were four years old. I was wrong to take advantage of his girlfriend that way, and I have apologized to him for that. I was also wrong to keep quiet when I knew Quinn was lying to him. Finn and I are once again friends, but I doubt that we'll ever be as close as we once were, and for that I'm truly sorry," Puck concluded.

"In your opinion, Mr. Puckerman, why is Miss Fabray contesting this adoption?" Judge Saunders asked.

"In my opinion, Quinn has never gotten over Finn. She also doesn't like Rachel. She feels that Rachel has what rightfully belongs to her," Puck stated.

"Is this true, Miss Fabray?" The judge asked directing his questions to Quinn.

"Yes your honor, I have never really liked Rachel. She not only took Finn away from me. She now has my child, and she's encouraging her to call her mommy. She's living the life that should have been mine. If she can have Finn, then why can't I at least have Beth? I was my Daddy's girl, but he turned his back on me, and now even he is gone. All I want is for the people that I love to stop being taken away from me." Quinn pleaded.

"Now I think we're getting somewhere," the judge said clearing his throat.

"Mr. Puckerman, I have two last questions for you. One is why were you not here this morning, and two. Since you're the biological father and you know everyone involved, who do you feel is best suited to raise your child?"

"Your honor, I wasn't here because I didn't want to choose sides if I didn't have to. But if I had to pick anyone to raise my daughter it would be Finn. He has loved her and wanted her from the moment he saw her on that sonogram screen. He loved her before he even met her. He's the most unselfish person I know, and he would do anything for Beth. He loves Rachel and Beth so much, and Rachel is cut out to be the doating Jewish mom."

"Your honor, may I please speak directly to Quinn?"  
>Puck asked the judge. The judge nodded.<p>

"Quinn, please don't hate me for taking Finn and Rachel's side in all of this. I only want what's best for Beth. I know that you think that I'm a rebel without a cause from the wrong side of the tracts, but a piece of me will always love you. Take your scholarship and start over. We can still be friends with Finn and Rachel and see Beth's too. Don't do this for me or for you, do it for Beth," Puck concluded.

"This is going to be a hard case to decide," the judge said. "Usually when an adoptive parent dies or can no longer care for a child, the law mandates that the rights of the biological parent come back into play. I'm also troubled by the fact that Mrs. Hudson will be away from the family for the majority of Beth's formative years."

Judge Saunders paused before he continued. "The adoption of Beth Corcoran was complete at the time of Ms. Shelby Corcoran's death. An open adoption had been set up and had been finalized. Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, if I allow this adoption to move forward, would you want to maintain an open adoption with Beth's biological parents?" the judge asked.

"My wife and I have discussed this and we want Beth to know who Quinn and Noah are," Finn answered the judge.

The judge continued, "I have in my hands a copy of Ms. Corcoran's will stating that she wished Rachel Berry, now Rachel Berry Hudson to be named guardian of the child in the event of her death. I also have affidavits from a doctor and a nurse at St. Rita's hospital stating that it was Ms. Corcoran's death bed wish that her daughter Rachel be given guardianship of Beth."

The judge then turned to Rachel. "Mrs. Hudson, you and your husband are both of legal age to adopt a child in this state. That said, your young ages, and your impending departure to New York is still a sticking point for me."

Speaking to Quinn, the judge said, "Miss Fabray, you are the child's biological mother and you seem to care about your child. It is your lack of planning for her day to day needs that bothers me."

The judge then closed his folders and said to the whole group, "Before I render my ruling I would like to remind everyone of a story that takes place in the Old Testament of the Bible. Two women approached King Solomon claiming the same child to be theirs. King Solomon had no way of knowing who the real mother was so he offered to cut the child in half, giving one half to each woman. One of the women immediately refused to have the child cut in half knowing that it would kill the child. King Solomon then knew that she was the real mother because she offered to give up the child before she would allow it to be killed."

Judge Saunders continued, "This has been an emotional day for everyone involved. I'm going to ask that each of you go home and think about what has happened here today. This isn't a case about the wants of the adults. This is a case about the upbringing of an innocent little girl who never asked to be brought into this world. I also ask that each of you to contemplate this deep down in your hearts and do what is best for Beth. I will meet with all of you on Friday morning at 9:00 in this same room to hear recommendations and to make my ruling. For now this hearing is adjourned."

The judge got up and left followed by the court recorder. Quinn was visibility shaken as she headed for the door wiping tears as she went. Puck was in close pursuit.

Rachel knees were shaking as she stood. Finn and Kurt helped her out to their car.

"I think we've got a good shot at keeping Beth," Kurt said as he drove Finn and Rachel home.

Rachel was silent as Finn pulled her close to him in the back seat of Kurt's Navigator.

Mercedes was in the front seat with Kurt and was trying to sound upbeat as well.

"Finn if we lose her, it will be my fault," Rachel finally said. "The judge mentioned me going off to New York three times."

"You offered to stay in Lima," Finn tried to reassure her. "You couldn't have done any more. Quinn never offered to walk away from Kent State and you did offer to walk away from Juilliard. I agree with Kurt, I think we have a good shot at this."

The three days until Friday moved in slow motion. Glee rehearsal was strained, and Quinn had not shown up for the last two days.

When Friday morning came, Finn and Rachel were up early having an extra special breakfast with Beth and her dads. Rachel had made Beth's favorite pancakes in animal shapes.

At 8:55 AM everyone was assembled and waiting in the conference room for the judge. Puck was sitting with Quinn this time trying to talk to her. Quinn looked like she hadn't slept in several days.

"Good morning everyone," Judge Saunders said as he entered the conference room with his stack of folders. "I hope that everyone has had a chance to reflect on our pervious hearing, and is ready to put their differences aside for the sake of one Beth Corcoran. Before I render my decision does anyone have anything that they would like to say or discuss?"

The conference room was oddly quiet for a few moments. The silence was broken when Quinn spoke in a voice that was barely audible.

"Your honor, Beth is my flesh and blood, and nothing can ever change that. I'm the real mother in this story. Just like the real mother in your story of King Solomon, I'm prepared to let Finn and Rachel adopt her before I will allow her to be torn between the three of us."

"You're withdrawing your objection to this adoption?" Judge Saunders asked Quinn.

"Yes your honor," Quinn said in an even tone. "I would rather give her up than subject her to this kind of tug-of-war that will eventually only tear her apart. I hope that Finn and Rachel will still allow me to see her from time to time, and I apologize for taking the court's time."

"Miss Fabray, I commend you for making this decision yourself. I'm glad that you came to a decision without having the court make it for you. I think you will be able to make peace on your own terms with what you have come to realize for yourself," the judge said to Quinn before he addressed the whole group.

"I was prepared to rule in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson today and allow this adoption to move forward with certain requirements. Mrs. Rachel Hudson, I'm still concern about your being away from the child's life so much in her pre-school years. I'm recommending that you make it back to Lima at least two weekends a month or she and your husband visit you in New York. I want the three of you to see each other at least twice a month. Is that possible?"

"Yes sir!" Finn cheered as he hugged Rachel tightly, "I mean Your Honor."

"Yes, your honor, I can certainly do that," Rachel agreed as she hugged Finn back.

"I will also require that Mr. and Mrs. Burt Hummel and Mr. Hiram and Mr. Leroy Berry be named successor guardians and conservators until both of you reach the age of 21. If no one else has any objections, the adoption process will proceed. I expect to see you back here for the finalization of the adoption. If that is all, this hearing is adjourned."

Everyone was hugging and celebrating on the Hudson/Berry/Hummel side of the table. Quinn was quietly making her way to the door when Rachel and Finn stopped her.

"Thank you Quinn," Finn said to her. "We appreciate so much that you made this decision. We want you and Puck to get to know Beth and watch her grow up. Thank you for doing this for all of us."

"Make sure that you take care of her, and I didn't do it for you. I did it for the love of Beth," Quinn said before she turned and disappeared out the courtroom door.

THE END - I hope that you have enjoyed my story. I can't thank you enough for all of the awesome reviews! I have another story in the outline/rough draft stage so please watch for it. Until next time, Whistler Nights.


End file.
